


One Leader

by zairaswift



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Child Abandonment, F/M, Multi, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zairaswift/pseuds/zairaswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One little girl gets left behind, becoming a stranger to a couple and their son. One certain Vindice adopts her and from there on, everything starts to change and grow. Time passes and things go downhill but that isn't the end; it never is. Fem27. Story based off the game Deemo's song titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here because I have people who want to read this at school since AoOO is unblocked.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own KHR, Akira Amano does.

Chapter 1- Dream... it started with a dream…

This little girl is a girl with many secrets. But we don't know for sure because secrets take time to grow or fade, like how humans, us, take time to grow and age. So why did they leave her behind?

It happens. Parents who abandon their child and in this case it's because the younger of the two children was preferred over the elder. The five year old boy compared to the older twin girl seemed more capable. He was smarter than her and could do many more 'outstanding' things. He was very charismatic and shined far brighter than his elder twin.

Heck, he probably didn't really even notice his sister until they turned six. His parents saw him as a mischievous healthy boy, but he was pure evil. Even a six year old boy can create some of the biggest threats. The girl, noticing this, had a pure heart, but it was sealed away so it would not be broken. The boy however, tried to break it by directing all of their oblivious parents' attention and affection on to him, and indirectly insulted her. Sometimes, he would do something on purpose and then leave his sister to blame for. For example, she had 'supposedly' thrown glass cups at her little brother.

The crying came first, then the blame. The boy probably smirked evilly on the inside but all the parents could see was an obviously innocent and crying boy where his sister had almost killed her younger brother. Somehow, the boy had managed to pull off wounds which were only old bruises caused by his own carelessness and then whine and cry fat tears as he innocently put the blame on his sister to his parents, saying that his sister had done all that to him because she wanted to blame the damage to the glassware on him.

She tried all she could to protest but to no avail, she failed in doing so. Ordered- more like forced, she was kicked to the ground, and sprawled all over the floor. Upon contact, the glass shards cut into her soft pale skin making small beads of blood roll of her fingers, arms, knees and legs. She was then forced to clean up the mess and her blood that had painted the kitchen floor, she started to gather all the pieces. As soon as she was done, she tripped because of her brother, and had to start all over again. Once again angering her parents, they gave her plenty of hard blows from kicks to slaps which was too much for the frail six year old body to handle.

The day after was just as worse. An old man, presumably their grandfather, had visited while the girl had to stay in her room and her brother to go play with the old man. As powerful as he was, the old man did not notice the other presence in the house who watched him as he played with the boy. The boy had done something, she couldn't see what, but he was crying. That crying just sounded so saddening she felt guilty as she was very warm hearted. She just couldn't bring herself to hate the family who abused her so much. A flame erupted around the boy and she recognised it all too well.

The boy was praised in unlocking that flame while the parents and grandfather laughed and smiled at him with sparkles in the air, only to leave the girl wondering.

But I did that two years ago and they didn't even smile at me…

…DREAM…

Was there hope left? Half beaten and bruised, she was in no state of running away. With no ability to move properly, and no money to use to get away and get bandaged up, there wasn't any hope in sight. She sighed just as her bedroom door swung open. Her enraged parents were shouting at her about how it was all her fault although she had done nothing wrong. Without protesting, she was dragged across town and literally thrown away with no idea how to get back.

No one passed the area in which she was. She was dumped in front of a medium sized magnolia tree. She admired the astonishing beauty and before being overcome with jealous. It stood out so much, with its gleaming snow white petals, completely untouchable and ever so pure. But it was silly and stupid to get angry at a tree. Sitting herself down, she leaned her small and wounded back against the trunk, feeling the broad, rough bark behind her. The soothing wind caressed her wounds, as she gently closed her brown, golden hued eyes, in hope that she would wake from this horrible nightmare.

After some time, she slowly opened her eyes, and was met by the orange hue of the sunset. Slowly, the majestic ball of fire set, and was replaced by the pale moon. As it became darker and darker, she became more tired and scared. She couldn't survive like this. Without medical attention, she'd probably end up dying from infection, lack of water and food, hypothermia or something.

With that fear in place, she started to feel warm. The flame she had once called on, was coursing inside her, as if it was trying telling her something. She tried with her all her will to light that orange bright flame, and was rewarded with a small flame, that flickered in the wind. She watched with curiosity as it grew bigger and brighter, until it was the size of her hand. The flame danced around her fingers and she smiled as it tickled her hand and warmed her entire body. There was something wrong but it did its job as it encased her with warmth that she should have felt from a loving family member.

"Are you sure this is okay boss?" asked someone. She quickly extinguished the flame, hoping the person hoping the stranger had not noticed her and the flame.

"Yes." The second voice was stern and powerful but it was merely a cover for the warmth that was hidden carefully.

Wondering who it was she tried moving around the tree, only to fail as she felt her body send jolts of pain. Something tickled the back of her hand. Looking down at her hand, all she could see in the darkness of the night and the feeble moonshine, was something that was brightly coloured, white or a pale pink. Thinking it was just a magnolia flower, she paid no heed to it, only until she felt something bite into her hand. Yelping in pain, the people who had previously been talking in the distance jolted at the yelp and turned to the little girl who was sitting against the tree.

"A girl?"

She was crying from the pain which had eventually subsided but she could tell something was wrong with her body. The numbing sensation went from her hand to her entire body.

"That was the- Jager, take her back."

With a swift nod, Jager picked up the girl and stepped through a black portal.

"Now that pesky magnolia creature…" said the one remaining as he summoned chains out of nowhere and stabbed a white flower which the magnolia creature had mimicked. It oozed out pink goo but it no longer moved. He glanced at the tree. The tree was prone to more since it was still young. Give the tree ten more years and it should be creature free. In case anything was hidden in the tree, night wind swept and destroyed anything that was a magnolia flower in the vicinity. Knowing that it would grow back unnaturally by morning the bandaged man clad in a black coat and top hat with feathers left the scene to return to where his right hand man waited.

…DREAM…

"She was bitten by the magnolia mimicker?" asked his right hand man.

"Yes," said the man grimly. A magnolia mimicker is basically a unique yet deadly creature able to mimic a magnolia flower. The poison would spread across the person's body and once they were fully paralysed, they would become unconscious and then be devoured by hundreds, maybe thousands of more of the creatures, which first cover the body in its flower bodies and then begin their feast.

"But even if the paralysis wears off, that poison is going to stay there." The right hand man raised an eyebrow, or at least where the eye brow would be, and then stared at the frail body as it slept on the black leather couch.

"Are there any permanent… damages? The human body is far more complicated than ours…"

"It ranges from different people, but the younger the person is, the worse it is. That poison can severely shorten her life span. If she's kept in this frail state, she might not even live than two years," said the boss. He was not usually the type of person to care for other people but he could feel the presence of one of the purest sky flames he had ever felt from this little girl, and was worried that it would be tainted.

"There's also the possibility it might increase any symptoms that she already has. Allergies, asthma- things like those would eventually worsen and kill. The wounds that she had will take longer to heal as well."

"Is that why you decided to exterminate the creature by your hand?"

"Yes, Jager. Now, is that female Vindice on a mission?"

"She's still in the manor. Shall I call her, Bermuda?" asked Jager. His boss nodded as Jager stepped away and through a portal to quickly get to the female. Each Vindice member held respect for each other, however Bermuda was the leader and the one who wasn't as rotten as the others were- physically, he meant.

Once the little girl and the boss were left alone, Bermuda started to check for any improvements. Given that the child was about five, the paralysis would wear off after a few days. For a full grown adult of size 5"5 the effects would have worn out in a few hours. The child's breathing was laboured as if every rise and fall of her chest would cost her a year of her life.

"Bermuda, you called?" asked the female as she stepped into view. She scanned the room, and looked suspiciously at the resting human child

"As of today, you are to take care of the child until she is fit to return to her family," said Bermuda.

"Of course, Bermuda-sama. I will take utmost care with the young child." The female's name was Elma. An Italian name for 'protection.' Despite being the only female of the Vindice, she had kept up her name as being the protector of the Vindice. Constantly at the front lines, she worked the hardest and… the least. Because the Vindice had literally never gotten into any trouble, she was often at the manor, protecting it from any loose creatures that would dare infiltrate them. She also kept the prisoners in the Vendicare alive and imprisoned while doing what normal females do. Despite her bandaged appearance, underneath it was a dead female body. Compared to the others, she was a bit more humanoid than Small Gia, although she was older than the half the members in the Vindice.

Since the little girl in front of her reminded her of how she ended up dying, which was not a good experience, she felt pity for her and thought of different reasons of why Bermuda-sama would keep her. She inspected the child's body, finding multiple wounds and then got to her hand where a strange mark was. Without any knowledge of how she ended up here, Elma decided to get on with it and do what she could.

Always getting hurt when she was younger, she often had to help herself to the range of bandages and cotton buds with antiseptic. The fragile girl seemed to have shown no signs of fighting back, so she was just really weak or was already hurt badly enough. Picking up the girl, she went towards the infirmary where the other Vindice members would only go should they have an arm or a leg unattached to their rotting bodies.

Her previous element was sun, so she was also the healer of the Vindice. Laying the small body on the cloth bed, she took off her cape and some of the bandages in order to begin her work. The small glass shards that were stuck in her palms made her job harder and they would have to be immediately bandaged up or they'll just start to bleed. Sighing, she worked her way down the child's body until the unexpected happen.

The eyelids fluttered open revealing large doe brown eyes seemed sad and blank, devoid of any emotion, but had a small spark of happiness that was hidden away. Although the girl did not say anything, Elma could understand that she just needed to complete her job and it should be fine. After ten or so minutes, the girl spoke quietly.

"W-where am I?" she asked in Japanese. Though Elma originally spoke English and Italian, given her Vindice priorities, she could understand all other languages while being able to speak them.

"Hm?" replied Elma, purposely. She couldn't help it! The girl was just so cute!

"Uh… um…"

"She is awake?" asked the new voice.

"Yes Bermuda sama," said the female member as she kneeled. Bermuda simple told her to arise from her position and help the girl sit up.

"This is unexpected…" said Bermuda quietly. Then shook his head grimly. There was no need to get attached the child if she was already awake. If she was alive and not affected by the magnolia then they could simply set her free. If there were any after effects at all, they would just make sure that they trick the people around her into thinking some tragedy had befallen her.

Knowing what the man was thinking, Elma tried intercepting but was only silenced. With a swift sweep of the long night cloak, the child was instantly asleep again and was taken through a portal back to where her presumed family lived.

When the child awoke she wasn't in the surprisingly dark, cool yet welcoming rooms of the Vindice manor, but in the bed of own home which was so warm and lively but lonely. Drifting off to sleep, she felt as if that everything that happened to her up to that point was just all a dream.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

Chapter 2 – Reflection… the reflection is not real

The moment the girl woke up. She felt that she didn't belong. She felt like where she was just then was not a dream at all. Those bandaged people with strange black cloaks and the feeling of the crisp night that hung in that place; they were all real.

She shuffled out of bed. Why did they put her back home? Did they not want her? Or was she not supposed to be at that place? The questions rang and echoed in her head making her feel nauseous and anxious. Reaching out for the closest furniture, her hand paused on the wardrobe. The wardrobe door was basically a mirror and the longer she looked at her own reflection the more she seemed to dislike herself.

Every scratch and bruise visible told her the pain of reality. The bandages that wrapped around her wounds meant that those people did help her and finally, the memories of her parents abusing her and her brother taunting her confirmed that she didn't even belong to the family any more. Smiling weakly, she gathered her courage to start packing her belongings.

Although she had few possessions, she only needed a change of clothes and the money, that she hidden away from her brother and saved up from her parents before they became the twisted beings they were. Stuffing them into a small shabby bag, she knew she couldn't slip downstairs and exit that way. Remembering the strange flames which had helped her the previous night, she called on it, hoping it would do something to help her get out of the house.

Two small flames ignited at the soles of her feet, making her hover in the air. Giggling quietly at the tickling sensation, she put her feet out the window and precariously stuck her legs in the air. Finding that it didn't feel pressurising, she slowly let go of the window sill as she was propelled in the air.

Standing up right, she smiled at her achievements as she floated down towards the ground. The moment she felt the cement ground, she broke into a run. The further she ran, the more she started to regret not doing so earlier. If she wasn't such a scaredy cat, then she would have tasted freedom long ago.

The public who were strolling the streets of Namimori eyed the little girl as she smiled brightly while walking briskly.

The girl who felt like she had no regrets in leaving her blood related family found herself in a secluded part of town. It was so quiet, that her thoughts started to ring louder and haunt her.

Where did she go wrong? Why did her parents hate her? She started to reflect on her journey. Was it her fault that they hated her? Perhaps the reason she was so dejected and her brother shone brighter than her in her parents' eyes was because she was too weak. If she was only a bit stronger maybe they'd accept her. She was dame, useless. Of course parents would hate a useless child. Her brother was good with words and easily made friends. However, she was a loner and wasn't good at writing the Japanese characters.

Something tugged on her heart. Was it sadness? Hatred? Naivety? It was just something that a six year old should not have experienced. She hugged her knees with her arms and started to reject the feeling of living freely. No matter what she did, she would forever feel the pain. And because of that pain, she succumbed to the darkness that waited before her.

...REFLECTION…

"Jager. Come here now." Bermuda ordered. No one defied him. This was an emergency.

"Yes?" replied Jager as he warped into the room.

"Who is in Japan?" Confused, Jager didn't know what his boss meant. After a quickly process of elimination, his boss had meant whether there were any Vindice members or guards in Japan.

"There are none. Some are going there but not until a week or so later," Jager stated. He eyed his boss who had started to pace the room. Perhaps that child from the previous day was getting on his nerves. No. That was impossible. For a Vindice member, no less, the leader of the Vindice to worry about a single human child was impossible.

"We are going there… again," said Bermuda breaking the silence. Before Jager could ask why, Bermuda answered, "there's a night flame."

If his jaw wasn't sewn so tightly to his face, it would have literally dropped to the floor. Was it possible that one of the Vindice had slipped through and gone to Japan without his consent? Was it even possible for a human in Japan to possess night flames? The only reason the Vindice were able to hold the flame was because they were dead! Wait… did an Acrobaleno die?! No, that wasn't possible either. The Acrobaleno of this time were only recently turned and they were called the strongest seven for a reason. The theories stretched further and became more intricate in the mind of Jager, only to get cut off by the impatient and worried boss.

Bermuda had already fabricated a portal to the exact spot where the night flame was detected and quickly went through it with Jager following closely behind. And once again, the two of them were surprised at the child who sat sobbing to herself.

…REFLECTION… [And finally some names.]

"Okaa-san, where's Dame-Tsuna?" asked the boy.

"Ara, Ieyasu-kun. That girl said that she doesn't like us anymore and left," said Nana in a scolding tone as if they were never to speak of Tsuna again. The mother cried fake tears, which was in fact from the onions that she was chopping to pieces.

"Oh." The boy frowned to himself when his mother turned around to continue cooking. If his sister left, then why was her stuff in her room gone? Did she really run away with all her stuff? But even if she did, then she would go down stairs and then exit through the front door. So how did she slip away from them? He shrugged it off and continued to explore his sister's room.

…REFLECTION…

"It's the girl from yesterday," confirmed Bermuda. He was more afraid of the girl's sky flames to be tainted by the dark night flames. Placing his hand on the girl's head, whose hair was surprisingly soft, the flames that ran through her were still thriving and it didn't seem like anything was out of place. That meant that the night flame had just activated. It was far too dangerous for a human, especially a child to hold the flame without being able to use it properly.

Standing back up straight, the Vindice leader thought carefully about his decisions. He had four choices. One was to take her with them, second was to give her the information and then leave her, thirdly was to lock her in Vendicare and lastly was to kill her off. All of the choices would have consequences. Should they take her with them, it'll possibly make them attached to her, if they gave her the information, she was most likely to forget and get confused- she was a child after all. Then if they lock her in Vendicare, it'll hardly to any good because she would just remain asleep forever and it wasn't like she committed a crime. To kill her off was probably the last resort so it would remain out of question, for now. The little had already stopped crying long ago and had been staring at the tall figures in front of her in curiosity.

"Jager. I don't know if I'm making the right decision, but we're going to take her back to the manor," said Bermuda finally after minutes of hard thinking.

"Yes. Shall I prepare a room?" asked Jager while bowing. His boss simply nodded and then the right hand man warped away.

"A-am I going with y-you?" asked the little girl. Her eyes were pleading and sad. The powerful Vindice looked at her pityingly and nodded. Suddenly, her face lighted up and she smiled brightly which blew him away. One moment she was sulking and crying and the next she was smiling. Grimacing, the Vindice leader sighed in defeat and created a portal. Gesturing towards the portal, the girl understood him as she picked up her few belongings. She looked behind her precariously and then turned towards the portal- it was the correct decision.

The two figures disappeared into the velvety black window, as if leaving the entire world behind.

What the little girl found interesting was being inside the portal. She expected it just like a window where you go from one place and instantly to the next, but what she was in was like a pocket of space. It was dark and there was a slight chill like a cool breeze. Besides that, the portal wasn't intimidating at all. There were traces of flames and they gave off a velvety feeling as she walked through the short tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was something like a mirror except it didn't reflect your image but the place beyond it. Experimentally, she touched it. It felt like a wall of still water, but not wet. Smiling at the strange and oddly interesting portal, she went through it and was soon followed by the Vindice leader.

Bermuda was surprised, no, baffled at the fact the girl had found everything so amazing, wonderful and beautiful, as if accepting everything as they were. Just like the sky, he added. It was as if it was the first time she had properly looked at things, but not for their looks but their purposes and uses.

They arrived in a long hallway which stretched across the manor and led to the stairs of the mansion while joining onto other rooms and hallways. After walking a fair distance, they arrived at what Tsuna assumed was the main entrance to the place. Despite its lack of light, she easily adjusted to the darkness and found it eerily silent compared to their quiet footsteps of varying speeds.

Pouting at the absence of company or any other bandaged people, she walked aimlessly almost tripping over a loose floorboard. Before Bermuda was able to catch her, she stumbled forward and stood straight while rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"Tsuna is Dame, isn't she?" she asked looking down, expecting something like, 'You useless girl!' But instead got…

"It's fine. Tsuna is Tsuna." The man stood back up after bending to the child's height. Since the child seemed to understand what he meant, because she returned him with a thanks and a dazzling smile, they continued to walk through the hallways of the Vindice manor. Shortly, they arrived in a room which Tsuna recognized as the room for the day she first came to the place.

"I am calling everyone to the lounge room."

To Tsuna's surprise, a bunch of other bandage clad people appeared. Of them, she recognised the female as the one who helped her the other day and another who was the one who accompanied the leader of them.

"As of today, Tsuna will be joining us for special reasons. Treat her well. Any further questions will be discussed later," announced the leader.

Each person in the room nodded or gestured some agreement. Others were sceptical and others were simply interested in the child. The girl smiled widely making some shadow their faces to prevent the bright light from melting them into goo.

"For how long?" asked Alejandro.

"Until I say so," answered Bermuda.. The answer was vague but the Vindice understood him nonetheless. If things got out of hand, the girl is gone.

"Is that room ready?" asked Bermuda turning to Jager who just entered the room using a portal. The girl stared curiously at the portal which closed up when Jager fully stepped out.

"…" Bermuda raised an eyebrow at the lack of response and the awkward silence that ensued. Some of the other Vindice members had shifted, uncomfortable and used to the loud shouts of quarrels amongst them and the boss's absolute orders.

"There have been some slight difficulties."

"And what are these difficulties that you speak of, Jager?" questioned Bermuda calmly.

"It's occupied."

There were too many empty rooms in the mansion. How can this one room be occupied when there was such a wide selection of rooms? He meant, couldn't Jager just choose another room?

"Then who is occupying it?"

"Rather than who, it's what." The Vindice leader waited for Jager to continue, but he said nothing, getting irritated, he shook his head and sighed.

"Take me there."

And so all the Vindice members followed Jager and Bermuda who were walking towards the one room that he had spoken of.

The instant the door flung open, the instant Bermuda glared at the Vindice who were shifting in their spots, Jager was being indifferent and was devoid of any emotion of either side while little Tsuna was admiring the mass of…

"Paperwork… You hide it here?"

"Answer me."

"That's a lot of paper!" exclaimed Tsuna trying to read what was on a paper in front of her. It was lined with dust and when she looked towards one corner of the room, she swore it was all dust and webs.

"I'll talk to you ALL later," said Bermuda in a cold voice, "And I would like to inspect some of the other rooms as well, but for now…" he looked at the little girl, looking curiously at the hundreds of stack of the so called paperwork.

"Where is she going to sleep?" asked the leader.

"Where else?" said the female Vindice, stepping in, "obviously, my room, since your rooms are all… you know, bloody terrifying and creepy?"

The little girl looked up at the female and the female smiled at her.

"You're gonna sleep in my room, okay?" The girl nodded happily and then asked a question.

"How is a room bloody terrifying and creepy?"

"Well, you don't want to know, but aren't you tired?" asked Elma. And as if on cue, Tsuna yawned and blushed, embarrassed. The two females had already left and soon the horror began as the Vindice leader started to leak out his flames and aura.

"So…" he started, "who's going to spill it?"

...

SHORT OMAKE-

When Tsuna was young, she never really minded the paperwork, since she thought it was what kept Bermuda company because it was ALWAYS with him. But, my god, how wrong was she?

"Neh, why are you always with paperwork?" asked Tsuna, ask if paperwork was an actual person. Bermuda twitch and sighed as he stopped writing and signing the paperwork.

"Well, paperwork is something very scary. It's always there and it never decreases unless you put a lot of effort."

"Then I'll put a lot of effort so it'll all be gone and then you can play with me!" Tsuna exclaimed optimistically. And she regretted it as soon as she said she would help out.


	3. Chapter 2 - Evolution Era Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small note: This chapter is gonna be much happier than the previous ones. I sort of needed the humour to be there. If Tsuna speaks way too maturely for her age, it's because she's read a lot of books and broadsheet newspapers.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Akira Amano does and is the boss.

Chapter 3 – Evolution Era… it's begun PART 1

"Neh, what their names?" asked Tsuna. She was currently residing in the female Vindice's room. It was far brighter than all the other Vindices and it wasn't tainted with blood from unfortunate victims. Each room was not exactly just 'one room' but an entire section. Some of the more loyal and elder Vindices get larger spaces, but it was very empty and rarely did one go to sleep or 'rest' in their rooms.

"Hm… well, I have an idea, you know?" The girl instantly smiled and eagerly waited for the great idea Elma had.

…

"Ugh, what the hell… Hey bi-"

And that cost an arm for almost swearing, literally. Nothing will taint the innocent angel girl.

"Oh, welcome back Jack," said Elma sweetly. Tsuna couldn't exactly read the mood right, she's still very young, so she assumed that it was normal for the elder female to say something like that. The male, on the other hand, would have been sweating bullets , if it weren't for his loss of human senses.

"Uh…" Jack gulped. Despite his rather rash personality and constant swearing, he knew never to make females mad.

"Oh, poor thing, your arm is loose?" said the female putting a hand on her chin as if thinking of ways to make him suffer the consequences for almost swearing- I mean- thinking of ways to fix his arm.

There was silence but the female patted the seat in room while 'beckoning' him to sit. Her room compiled of sleeping quarters, the first aid, then a spare room supposedly for torturing and a storage room. The loose bandages were ripped off without any care in the world and revealed the fleshy blotched limb.

Despite the strange treatment, Jack did his best to remain calm and focused on the curious human girl instead of a perishable treatment if it weren't for his inability to sense that pain. For a normal human, it would feel like your arm was cut off, then twisted anti-clockwise and then back, pulled out of its socket and put back. It was pretty gruesome, and the kid wasn't really showing any signs of repulse.

"Is that how you put an arm back on the body?" she asked innocently.

"N-" started Jack but was interrupted by the other Vindice.

"Well, for us, yes," and then she smiled… smiled very creepily…

"Oh. Then what if it was me?" Tsuna asked. Her small and open mind would accept all the information that is revealed to her. She was constantly curious and if there was a question on her mind, she was either bound to find out or she would force her way to find out (even out of subconscious such as her undeniable cuteness.)

"Let's not hope your arm doesn't come loose, then? If that happens then you could die," replied the female, binding the bandages tightly on the arm.

At that moment, a voice resounded in everyone's minds.

"Someone is to be with the girl at all times. You sort it out amongst yourselves. I have… unfinished work to do," said Bermuda.

The girl, as if she had heard it, tilted her head and then faced Jack and beamed a large smile at him. He mentally noted to buy some sunglasses and not swear in the perimeter of the female and the child. Now that he looked at it, the female was like a mother figure. Then who would be the father figure? Even if it hurt his pride that he would most likely NOT be that father figure, it would have to be one of the others. Then he frowned wondering why the child was affecting him that much. He shrugged off the feeling only for the child to walk towards him.

"Jack-san, right? C-can you look after me for the day?" asked Tsuna. The large eyes would cry large crocodile tears should he refuse, so he relented to the child's request and picked her up and propped her onto his shoulder.

"That's okay with hell right, woman?" asked Jack to Elma. The woman glanced from the child and then to Jack and simply nodded and walked back into her room leaving Jack and Tsuna to do whatever.

"So what the fu- what do you want to do?"

"Can we go outside?" The Vindice member raised his eyebrows. No one ever went out unless it was for a mission or they need to go to a meeting (which is next to never happening) or pick up stuff (such as mafia criminals.)

"Uh, yeah!" The child laughed to herself and the two of them, luckily, had not passed any dead souls*kem* Vindice members who would laugh at Jack. Well, that was one second ago. The moment they turned a corner of the vast mansion, they came across Small Gia.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe you Jack!" he blurted out. "I gotta get one of those things that take still images… what was it… cameras. I'll make an order or something."

He flipped over the small stack of papers in his hand and scribbled something on them.

"You really do have a weak spot!" Small Gia was going to make this black mail.

"Hey-"

"It's not nice!" shouted out the girl on Jack's shoulders who was also frowning (pouting) in anger. "I'm sure you have a weak spot too!"

The Vindice members were both surprised at the sudden outburst when Jack broke the oncoming silence and laughed.

"Can't- believe," take a few breaths, "got beaten… by a CHILD!"

"I'm not a child!" argued Tsuna. "I'm-"

She was going to say that she was nearly 7, but then back in her 'family' they didn't care about her birthday.

The two elders stared at the child but shook off the topic thinking that the child was probably thinking back to her poor life.

"U-um, we're going Tsuna," said Jack turning and then leaving the dazed Small Gia in his own thoughts. Gia smirked and then decided to take another route. He could consult Jager first then he can give his paperwork to Bermuda.

…

"E-eh? This is outside?" asked Tsuna pointing at the dying garden.

"We don't care for such minor things. We have jobs that keep us busy," said Jack, the child nodding understanding him. She saddened a bit. But she had bountiful amounts of hope. She tugged on some of the dead grass and then her eyes widened. The Vindice, curious, put his head over hers to see what she was looking at.

Despite the black outwards appearance at the base of the blade of grass was the hint of green, meaning it was still alive.

"But even if it has died this much, it still has some life and part of it," said the girl and rolled up her imaginary sleeves (she's wearing a shirt and shorts.) "Then let's get started!"

"Started on what?" The girl looked back at him as if she just said the obvious and he didn't register anything.

"Gardening! I read a lot about it in a magazine."

The garden wasn't particularly large but it was enough to have a picnic of 8 grown adults and a child. It was mainly hidden and had a wall separating it from the outside world. There was a tree on the side, which provided shade, but day time was dark where the Vindice lived.

From the inside of the mansion, a certain boss watched as his subordinate trimmed the grass with a simple swipe of his chains revealing a carpet of brownish green grass and a small girl squealing in delight as she spotted flowers that grew on the vines that crawled up the winter affected tree.

Bermuda sighed and then relentlessly looked back at the table after turning his chair around. He started a long process of putting all the papers on his desk on the ground around him and then turning around the table so it would face the garden, taking the chair with it.

When he resettled, he sighed once again and then returned to his paperwork, entertained at the noise coming from the garden and the display laid out the window.

…

"Give the child to me…" said the man. The woman stared at him for a good long time then slamming the door in his face.

"Who was it?" asked Tsuna to Elma, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" said Elma as she returned to the room and urging herself not to hug the living day lights out of the child. "That was a very annoying person. So how did the plan go?"

"Um… you said that I should do what I wanted to do… I don't know how it's good for the others though," replied Tsuna. Amused, the female only thought of the encounter with Jack who seemed to be in a very happy mood and was evening humming a tune 'Spring' most likely because he got it from Tsuna. His humming was unbearable though, so she made sure that when he asked for some more help about his voice, she would make sure he wouldn't speak or sing for an entire week. He was always shouting at everyone else, so he was one of her frequent visitors.

"So who do you want to be with today?" asked Elma.

"L-Lotterio." (1)

"Ah... you know that was him just then. You might just catch him!" said the woman. The child instantly jumped out of bed and rushed out into the hallway to find the said Lotterio. She expected him already to have portal-ed away but he was sulking in a corner, a very dark corner.

"Uh, Lotterio-san…" said the girl. The man turned around and finally got out of his depressed state.

"Do you want to be with me for the day?" he asked.

"No." That one word sort of struck him hard. The outright refusal was pretty harsh.

"I want to eat breakfast with you though!" she exclaimed happily. The man instantly brightened up and then led the child to the kitchen where they had recently started filling with food for the child's sake.

"What do you want to eat?" the man asked.

"Anything you want," said the child. She didn't exactly know if the Vindice did eat since they were always busy or she rarely saw them during their leisure time.

"O-oh…" Because the Vindice didn't exactly any sense of taste, it was hard for them to cook, but they didn't require the necessity to eat or drink, but it was good to have a very tasteful meal once in a while.

"Then, I'll just do something simple…" He pulled out eggs and bacon, the pan already on the heat with oil. It happened so fast that Tsuna had to try and keep on her toes to see everything happen. She was keen on being able to cook after being inspired after all the cook books she saw of mouth-watering food and the fact that her mother had rarely ever cooked something of her favourites.

She jumped at the sound as the toaster popped up. The Vindice member took out two plates, serving the food.

"T-thank you, Lotterio!" thanked the girl as she dug into the food carefully. It was the best breakfast she had ever had, and she was sure that this secret ingredient, 'love' was poured into the food to make the simple food extremely nice.

The Vindice, on the other hand, was extremely glad and relieved that the taste was up to the girl's standards, or at least that it was even edible to her. He started pouring large amounts of salt pepper onto his food so he could at least taste some of the flavours. The girl didn't seem to mind the alarming amount of salt and pepper.

"Then, Lotterio-san, why are you lonely?" she asked as she finished the last bite. The man simply shrunk back to the dark corner of the room.

The girl felt that she was upsetting him, so she did the best things she could do. She looked around and found what she knew was there from the previous day.

"Here," she said, as she passed the man a black object. It was a torch. "This way it won't be as dark here."

She found it surprisingly peaceful in the corner and it wasn't that lonely since Lotterio was there. He stared at the girl dumbfounded and a small smile graced his face.

"But you really should stop being in corners… no one's going to be in corners!" she said. "Anyways, I'll help you cook so you won't be lonely!"

The man simply smiled and then went to his thoughts. Would the Vindice be lonely without the child?

"I want to go to Alejandro now though…"

Well it seems like he would be lonely for then.

…

Omake- Gardening:

After a spending that one time with Tsuna in the garden, it soon led to frequent visits and check-ups on the garden. Soon enough, when it wasn't winter, the garden was green, blooming with flowers and a healthy tree. It gave colour to the mansion and it also gave Bermuda a sense of entertainment while he was very busy signing away at the paperwork.

One day, Bermuda had finally decided to join the two of them, only to be interrupted by his very trusted right hand man.

"Bermuda, the child… said that she would pick the next mission and…" he said, "it is a strange mission."

The boss leaned on his desk, tired and intrigued, waited for Jager to put the paper on the mission in front of him.

He turned the paper around and read the contents of the mission and instantly said that he would do it.

…

"Eh, this is what a rose looks like?" asked Tsuna looking at the picture. Courtesies to Small Gia who got the camera and lent it to Bermuda.

"Yes," said Bermuda.

"It's like the roses from Alice in Wonderland. The paint is dripping off from the flower," said Tsuna.

"It's very pretty though, isn't it?" Bermuda asked. The child smiled and nodded happily, but she wished that Bermuda would have brought a flower back with him.

…

"You may want to order another one."

"What? Order another camera? Why?" asked Small Gia. Jager sighed. He threw the camera at Gia who frowned and looked at the pictures that were taken on the camera. It was already full and the first half was all of the limbs and bodies strewn around the place and the rest all flowers, coated in a sickly red. Gia remained silent and there was no way he could delete them all and the camera didn't have a chip, which resulted him smashing the camera, hoping that Tsuna would never come across it and then threw it away and went to Bermuda, to demand a new camera.

…

1 – Lotterio is just a name I gave to the other nameless Vindice. He's a real canon character and because no one knows anything about him or the female Vindice, I just created a personality. He's the silent type (unless it's torture) and is pretty emotionless.

And about that Omake, to those with thinking and slightly dark minds, you'll understand the red roses, right? I think it's pretty cute and funny. Or is that just me? Oh well.

For the next few chapters, they will be Evolution Era, basically about the change of Tsuna and how she gets accustomed to the Vindice. This'll include time spent with all the Vindice members in some sort of way and then the start of her real adventure/journey.


	4. Chapter 4 - Evolution Era Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

"Neh, Alejandro-san, where do these dolls come from?" asked Tsuna. She stared at the beautifully made humanoid doll. She reached out to touch it, but Alejandro quickly interfered. Her eyes started to water in worry, thinking that she had just done something wrong. The Vindice looked away, unable to face the girl. He took a breath and spoke.

"These are handmade dolls and they're still drying from the paint," he said. The girl understood and instantly brightened up now knowing that it was because the doll's paint would have been ruined if she touched it.

"Then what's its name?" she asked.

"… His name is Gingerbread," he replied.

"That's really sweet! Then is Gingerbread very sweet?" asked Tsuna. The Vindice hadn't exactly thought of having his doll of having its own emotions. It would be a good test but because his flames weren't exactly the happiest of them all, the doll would end up having dark thoughts or plot revenge on everyone around it. He usually used Gingerbread as a puppet and there were countless amounts of the same doll. All the other had broken from the pressure of the night flames, so it was near impossible to do so.

"I don't know." The little girl pouted at his reply, but when Alejandro had to attend a meeting amongst the Vindice members (otherwise a mission for the day), she decided to look for things to do.

She paced around the cool room, made to dry dolls that Alejandro made quickly and to make sure none of the dolls' materials would wither away.

She resorted to waiting for the doll to dry. The room was underground so she couldn't look out the window at the sky, her favourite thing to look at besides the garden. As the minutes stretched in an hour, she sighed and made up her mind. Something about Gingerbread kept bugging her. She was sure that it was dry since the shine of wet paint had disappeared into the sheen of dry paint. To be sure she that Gingerbread was dry, she used the brush that Alejandro used to paint Gingerbread.

Grinning, she took Gingerbread's hands after making sure he was dry. Giggling to herself, she played with the doll, always smiling to herself.

"You know, Gingerbread, I wish you can be a real person!" she said out loud. The puppet doll was leaned against the door. There was a glowing light coming from her palm just as she finished speaking. Something told her that she should give it to the doll. A bit confused, she obeyed that 'something' and reached her hand out in which the glowing orb of light floated towards the puppet, right where the heart would be. The light began to glow brighter, so she shielded her eyes with her hands.

After the light subsided, she cracked an eye open and brought her hands to her side to inspect the differences of Gingerbread. It seemed more realistic, the joints were no longer there, the eyes weren't as glassy and there seemed to be something similar to the sounds of breathing except it was so quiet that a normal person could not hear it.

"Boo!"

"HIE!"

Upon hearing the shriek from the girl, Alejandro who had just returned ran to his room only to stop at the entrance and guffaw at what happened.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Tsuna in shock and happiness.

"Did you get scared? Hehe~" Gingerbread said.

"U-uh… sort of?" Tsuna giggled while Gingerbread smiled brightly, just like the sun.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-chan! I, Gingerbread the Magician, will show you a magic trick!" he exclaimed as he stood up properly on his own two legs. Alejandro, who was overviewing everything, was beyond surprised. Who knew the girl had the ability to do something like that? He stayed back, knowing that it was not the right time to interfere.

"Can I have a countdown?" asked Gingerbread, twirling around.

"3… 2… 1…!" said Tsuna, eagerly waiting for his performance and then was struck with horror. Gingerbread had crumbled to pieces like a real doll.

"Gingerbread? Why-"

"Boo!" The girl shrieked once again, and there, behind her, was Gingerbread, completely fine.

Alejandro, still spying, frowned. The doll had the ability of the sun's flames of regeneration. How the doll was able to do so- Wait. It was a doll, a container of some sorts. Did the girl even possess sun flames? He would have to inquire about it and report it to Bermuda later, but for now, he wanted to enjoy the show that played right in front of him.

"How did you do that?" asked Tsuna, very curious.

"Don't you know that magicians never tell their secrets?" Gingerbread smirked as Tsuna pouted and then soon noticed the presence of another person. "Eh, it seems like someone is here!"

Just as Alejandro was about to portal away, a large spider was placed onto his face, its beady eyes staring right into his. From the element of surprise, he yelped falling into the door, desperately trying to pry the spider off his face. With the snap of his fingers, Gingerbread's spider disappeared into sun flames.

"Wow, is that another magic trick?" she asked, not really worrying about the Vindice who lay on the floor huffing and puffing.

"Yep~ oh, it's master! Welcome back!" said Gingerbread referring to Alejandro.

"Gingerbread…" he growled.

"Sorry master, didn't know that you were the person~ So Tsuna, what do you want to do now?" asked Gingerbread, "I can play with you now!"

"Eh… Well, since Alejandro-san has come back, we can all play together!" she beamed.

Alejandro felt like it was going to be a long day. And with the addition of Gingerbread in the Vindice mansion, there was more trouble to clean up (and paperwork), there was another person to feed (and paperwork), there was another person to help when injured in some way despite being a doll (and paperwork) and there was more paperwork (and did I mention that there was also more paperwork?)

…

"Pipupipipu."

"Um… Pino-san, will you play with me?" asked Tsuna.

"Pipi." Understanding him, she tugged on his large bulky arm and pulled him to a room.

"Pipupipi… Pipupupi."

"S-sorry, Pino-san, but I can't understand you that well. I just get this sort of feeling of what you mean, but if it's not about yourself, I can't understand." She saddened a bit but then instantly brightened up. "That's why, I'm going to teach you to read and write!"

There was silence.

"Don't worry! It'll be fine!"

Yeah, when a, now, seven year old girl teaches a hundred plus year old Vindice who has only ever thought about revenge and hatred on a certain person, how to write and read a language they can understand, is very okay. Okay, not that okay.

"Pipupipipupipi!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I know you can understand Italian and Japanese… and everything else, but I don't feel like the others can fully understand you. What if you had to speak with someone outside of here?"

Big Pino didn't say anything.

"Exactly, so I'm going to teach you! After a while, I could understand Italian and I'm still learning how to write it but, you can learn with me!" she said. The room they were in, was in fact the room where Tsuna received lessons from the female Vindice, Elma, to learn the languages she knew and along with the education standards of a child. Well the education standards of a genius child.

She received a grunt of agreement and so the lessons began.

…

"Tsu-" started Elma as she walked into the room, to see two people instead of one.

"Pino? Why are you here?" asked the female only to stare at the child. Ah… it's one of the girl's whims. Just like what happened to Jack, Lotterio, Bermuda, Alejandro and me… it's either gonna be Jager or Small Gia next.

"So do you want to review what we did last time?" asked the Vindice. The little girl nodded and encouraged the other Vindice member to follow on. Elma soon found it that it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, until something else happened.

"Um… Pino can you get the oil?" asked Lotterio who was preparing a dish of some kind. Instead of being replied with "Pi" or "Pu," there was a sign as well as the "Pipi" of agreement. On the sign, was a hand written 'Yes.'

Surprised at this sudden development, Lotterio found it quite easier to understand Pino especially when asking him of his opinion.

"So how did you get this sign thing?" asked Lotterio.

[Tsuna.] He wrote. [And Elizabeth.] (1)

"Elizabeth? Who's that?"

[I don't know.]

…

"Thank you for the food!" said Tsuna as she dug into her dinner. The flavour was spot on. "Pino did you help make the food?"

[Sort of.] She smiled, her assumption correct.

"Thank you, Pino, thank you Lotterio!"

…

Omake- The Heart to Heart Talk-

"Gingerbread."

"Yes master?" replied Gingerbread. Tsuna had just left.

"What do you think?"

"Of what? Your reaction to me? To the spider? Or to Tsuna-chan?" asked Gingerbread mischievously. The Vindice member, groaned and did his best to ignore his own creation's antics.

"Of this. How did you feel when Tsuna made you become alive?" asked Alejandro.

"Huh. Since you asked, I didn't feel anything really… but I guess there was one thing." He seemed to ponder in deep thought and a light bulb appeared above his head when he figured it out.

"Happiness!" he said, "That's the word!"

"Happiness?"

"And sadness too."

"Sadness? How?"

"Well… I thought it was fantastic and all being able to move about freely by my own, but… it's also sad that I probably won't be able to be a real person. I'm a doll after all," said Gingerbread, "and being made by you single handily, I probably have some traits that rubbed off on me."

"Really then? You think yourself as a doll?" Gingerbread nodded in reply.

"Okay, think about it this way," suggested Alejandro, being as kind as possible. "What does Tsuna think of you?"

"I dunno really. A friend, I suppose?"

"Exactly. And friends accept each other. So she accepted you as a doll, but I think she accepted you as something with life."

"How is that possible?" Alejandro quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, we're Vindice and she's a human, now is that possible?"

"… Okay, you have a point there," replied Gingerbread, "but you know, I can't think of it that way… I just want her to be happy with herself and perhaps continue being her friend."

"Exactly. All you have to do is just believe in yourself. If you don't think yourself as a real living friend to Tsuna you may as well go back to being the doll you once was."

Surprised at the sudden change of attitude of his master, Gingerbread only nodded. The Vindice sighed and left the Gingerbread with his own thoughts.

Believe in myself, huh?

...

1 – So do you know where this Elizabeth comes from? Hehe, gosh it's been a while since I saw that anime.


	5. Chapter 5 - Evolution Era Part END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be a bit different. Instead of having individual Vindice members, I'm having them mixed together. I can get that over and then I can start the real plot. This chapter was supposed to focus on Small Gia and Jager, but I ended up doing everyone but having Gia and Jager more bits.
> 
> This chapter is going to be a bit longer so I can get the plot up and going.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

"What are you making, Gia-san?" asked Tsuna, her eyes, wandering about the room and staring attentively at Small Gia's craftwork.

"It's a weapon."

"Can you make one for me?" asked Tsuna.

Small Gia froze. Make a weapon for a kid?

"Do you think I'm going to-" he turned towards Tsuna, knowing that his answer was a no, but only to be met by the watering eyes of the kid. This isn't good for my heart, even if I don't have one. He turned back, sweating. If looks could kill, all the Vindice members would have died long ago.

"So can you make one for me?" Tsuna questioned. If there were any other sadists out there, this kid would make a perfect one- a dangerous one too. Small Gia swore, the kid got it from the woman. It wasn't uncommon for women to have a sadistic side, but for a kid… that's terrifying. Considering that the kid was 7, and that he was god who knows how old, that's quite the gap and that the kid was making him obey to her requests… that's worse.

"Ye-yeah… I'll make you one. Do you have something in mind?" replied Gia, trying to shake off the feeling of repulse.

"Thank you!" she beamed, giving another dazzling smile.

I'll have to get used to this…

…

Jager was worried. Not because he was worried for the Vindice members being exposed to the strange child (which can already make some of the Vindice lose their consciousness) but because of his boss, Bermuda. Now, this would have been seen as normal to the others, knowing how loyal he is to the Vindice leader, but this time, it's different. His boss had something on his mind, he didn't know what it was.

"You're worrying too much," said the female Vindice. "He's Bermuda after all, and he's still got all those paperwork from… that incident before."

"Yes… but… there's still that one feeling that I am missing something important."

"It's possible that it's because of Tsuna-chan. He was the one who took her in the first place," said Elma as she threw away the old bandages.

"Have you realised something?" Elma asked, "that child has become something to all of us. Don't deny it. I doubt that child will ever leave, but one day she will and go on to the outside world. She can't always be with us forever. She is mortal, after all…"

"Well, of course. Some of the others may not go into thought that far, but we should all be aware of that…" replied Jager.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Elma-san, are you there?" asked Tsuna, who opened the door. She then saw Jager and greeted him.

"What's wrong dear?"

"He's sulking."

Since when does a child know what 'sulking' means? And a Vindice member?

"Who is?"

"Father."

The two Vindice members just went, 'What the fuck.'

…

"Aw~ Tsuna-chan, you don't always have to be with me. Master still has me do some things you know," says Gingerbread.

"I know, but I was lonely since father was sulking."

The constant smile on Gingerbread's face dropped.

"What." There was silence. "Wait, what do you mean, by father?"

"Oh right… I didn't tell anyone yet. Bermuda-san is like a father."

"Eh?"

"Well… the other man, who was my father, is sort of gone from me, but when Elma-san told me about what a father actually is like, I felt like Bermuda is like a father."

Yeah, more like a great, great (and many more great) grandfather, if you include his age… thought Gingerbread.

"Then why is he sulking?" asked Gingerbread.

"I don't know. That's why I'm going to ask the mother."

"… And who is the mother?"

"Elma. Who else? She's the only female beside me."

"Really, Tsuna-chan, you might be too smart and you for your own good."

"Really? I think it's about right thought. But the mother and father don't get along that well," said Tsuna, pouting cutely.

"Hm… Well, I can't exactly help you with that~"

"That's true."

You don't need to say it so blatantly, thought Gingerbread.

"I'm gonna go ask then. Ciao!"

…

"Bermuda."

"Yes, Jager?" said Bermuda, lifting his head from the paperwork and then seeing the female, "yes, Elma?"

"What is this about father and sulking?" asked Elma.

"What are you talking about?"

"Boss, is the problem-" the two started.

"That you want some romantic lover and a family…" said both the Vindice members turning away from him in some sort of depressing state. It had been a long time. And it's not like there's gonna be someone right for him.

"WHAT?!"

"Tsuna-chan told us that you were the father and that you were sulking, so what's the problem?"

"I'm not some sort of father, what so ever, nor do I know what you mean that I was sulking, but the problem is about some information I found," said Bermuda, denying everything the two said.

"Then what is it?" asked Elma.

"That girl… do you know when her birthday is?" he asked, the two. The two were a bit suspicious of the pause, as if he was supposed to say something else.

"When is it?"

"14th October."

"That's tomorrow, isn't it…" said Jager.

"And we did miss it last year didn't we?" continued Elma.

"What are we supposed to do?"

Silence.

…

"ARGH, what do you want?" shouted Small Gia as he opened the door only to soon regret it. It was Bermuda who just knocked at the door. "Uh…"

"Small Gia, are you doing anything? Any missions tomorrow?"

"Um… no?"

"Good. Now make something good. It's Tsuna's birthday tomorrow. I will trust you with that. Thank you, bye."

Did his boss just thank him? He returned to his thoughts. He was already making something for the kid. Should he just use that as a gift, or should he make a second thing? He shouted in frustration. What on earth can he make for the girl?

He looked at the old grandfather clock that was on one side of the room, tick-tocking away.

That's it!

He jotted down the idea and started planning out the design. It would take a while, but first, he needed get the child.

...

"Pipupupupipupu." Big Pino had just been contacted by Jager about Tsuna's birthday. The girl had done quite a lot for him, and he figured that he probably had to make something useful to her. He looked outside, where the skies were getting darker than they already were. The slight pitter-pattering alerted him that it was going to rain.

That's right… he's going to make an umbrella. (Sorry, I had to have Gintama for Pino.)

The umbrella would be useful and nice looking in its own way. He picked up a bunch of blank signs and stashed it behind his back while setting off to find materials.

...

Lotterio was going to make the cake. He wasn't sure what design it was going to be. A rainbow? It was the best he thought. But the Vindice would be sceptical about that. So he ended up making the inside the rainbow, the outside chocolate and strawberry. It was going to be worth quite the load of time, and he wanted to make sure that Tsuna would like it along with the other Vindice members. He was told by Elma, shortly before and the woman added a few ideas, just in case.

He smiled to himself and then sighed. He would make it that night so it can be as fresh as possible. After all, when he cooks, no mistakes can be made.

...

When Jack was busy tending to the garden, he was aware of the entire ruckus from inside the manor.

"Her birthday, eh?"

He didn't seem that concerned. He often thought about this day where people celebrate the anniversary of their birth. He didn't really pay mind to it, since the girl didn't mind, but after thinking for a while, it didn't seem like she would have ever been able to celebrate it because of her family problems.

Anyways, she likes roses and the colour orange. No problem.

...

"Wah~ it's so busy today~" exclaimed Gingerbread, who was still waiting for Tsuna. He was suddenly approached by Jager about the details.

He didn't really know what a birthday was so he asked his master.

"A birthday is the celebration of one's birth."

"And Tsuna-chan's is special right? That's why we're all like this and why I'm here," said Gingerbread. His master simply sighed and nodded.

"Then are we going to make one together or make something separate?" asked Gingerbread.

"Thought of anything? You've spent a lot of time with her," said Alejandro, thinking about what the experience would be like.

"Yes, she said she liked lions, and my magician outfit," said Gingerbread, smirking at their closeness.

"Then we'll make those. Orange ones I presume?"

Gingerbread simply nodded.

"Ah, Gingerbread, I knew you were here~" said Tsuna as she burst into the room. He giggled.

"You always know where everyone is. How do you do that?"

"Eh? I can't tell you. It's a magician's secret!" said Tsuna. Gingerbread pouted and then smiled.

"Why don't we go find something to eat?" She nodded and smiled.

...

"So what are you going to make?" asked Elma to Small Gia.

"Well, I've got the idea."

"Ho? Then that's good. Wait… aren't those-" she peered over the male's shoulder looking at the designs. The weapons that he was making were in the shape of the hands of a clock, much like the grandfather clock there. They were pitch black, and easy to use for night flames. But since the girl also had sky flames, he was going to make one orange with a black hilt, the other black with an orange hilt. It was stylish and could easily be hidden.

"Wow, you really do know how to think carefully, despite your rash and sadistic attitude," said Elma.

"Oh? Then what are you gonna make? Girly stuff?" asked Small Gia, irritated at the female's comment.

"Actually, you're right. I'm going to make girly stuff, otherwise known as clothes," she replied, "they are essentials, after all."

And so, the inside bet of who would give the best gift started.

...

"Bermuda-san, is there something you have in mind?" asked Jager.

"Yes. I presume it will be the best of them all."

"I'm sure the others will compete in who would give the best gift, one way or the other."

"Then what are you going to give?" asked Bermuda to his right hand man.

"I'm going to give her some technology of this day," he said, "a laptop."

"Hm. That's useful. I will supply some phones as well, for us all to use, of course."

"Is there anything you require?"

"Yes, find some orange feathers, will you?" requested Bermuda.

...

"Um… something feels off," said Tsuna out loud. She barely saw anyone outside their rooms or where they usually would be. Something must have happened. Gingerbread came every now and then, but somehow the following day, the feeling was constantly nagging her.

She opened the door to the kitchen to be awaited by a feast for breakfast. Lotterio was less talkative but at least he didn't go into the corners of the room that day.

By the time it was afternoon, she started to suspect that they were going to do something really naughty. She was a child after all, also with an extremely vivid imagination.

Being drawn to the dining room, she could hear shuffling sounds. As soon as she approached, there was silence. She raised an eyebrow and leapt forward to open the doors suddenly.

"Happy Birthday, Tsuna!"

"HIE!"

She was shocked by the sudden 'Happy Birthday' thing but still.

Despite its usual gloominess, the room was somehow exceptionally bright and welcoming.

Everyone was standing and smiling, or at least what they knew as smiling. Her eyes widened. Was this what a birthday was like? Her brother- some brother he was, got a lot of presents but it was nothing like this! It was a hundred times better!

"Do you want to see the presents first?" asked Gingerbread.

She nodded happily.

"I'm going first~" said Elma. "Because you've grown up a bit, I've gotten you more and new clothes. Every girl must have a wardrobe of clothes."

The clothes were typically tomboyish, but there was the occasional dress. Tsuna gaped at the amount of them. Although five pieces of clothing equalled one jacket of a Vindice member, they were more than enough and also, extremely expensive!

"I'm next. Since you asked, I made you some weapons," said Small Gia. He gave the box to her. It was a bit heavy and big. She opened it to find the finely crafted swords. The sheer glean and beauty of it made her envious of Gia's skills. She tried to hold them, but she figured she needed to be stronger and taller to handle them.

[My gift.] Wrote Pino on a sign and then handing her an odd shaped package. She opened it carefully, first seeing the material of the umbrella first. It looked like it would rip under slight pressure, but, according to Pino, it was bullet proof and extremely strong, which was tested out by the broom stick from Gingerbread.

"Me and master made some things~" said Gingerbread. "Now you can be a proper magician!"

"Wah!" She looked at the clothing, up and down, seeing the intricate designs and the wonderful orange colour. The magician's robe seemed to be another being. Gingerbread said that it would be able to grow into the right size whenever Tsuna grew.

"Something to keep you company if this brat isn't with you," said Alejandro, holding out the stuffed lion toy. She gladly took it, doubting that Gingerbread would leave her.

"Roses," Jack said. He made sure the roses were all fresh and alive. She smiled happily saying that she would rather have them growing in the garden only for Jack to reply that they were already growing there.

"I made the food and the cake today," said Lotterio quietly as he revealed the cake. Tsuna started to drool and couldn't wait to eat everything. There was a mix of Japanese and Italian cuisine.

"Because it would be useful in future times, here's a laptop," said Jager awkwardly. It was the latest design of that time, and there were more than one because she could then multitask. (In the future, they regret giving her more than one.)

"Here." Bermuda said it very kindly, much to everyone's surprise. His normal cold voice was nowhere in that one word and the gesture he made as he whipped out his present. It was a hat, much like his, however with orange feathers tucked into the bandage. She stared at it. So she was going to have the same hat as everyone else? That was so awesome! Something was pressed into her hand. It was cool and metallic. She looked at it. It was an old fashioned key with a chain around it with a note attached. She felt like she had to hide it before everyone else found out about it. She hid it in her pocket.

"I'll be giving phones out later," said Bermuda. Everyone nodded and Tsuna simply admired all the gifts she received.

"Then we eat?" presumed Tsuna. Everyone turned to her. Looks like the food was the winner. I mean, who hated food?

…

Fuck the police, thought this one certain person.

Since when was this secret mission supposed to involve the police? Being a part of the mafia was already swell and well, and then the police decide to try catching him, for God's sake. He couldn't kill them, despite how easy that would be, so he had to run. And that was so unlike him.

The police lost him within seconds and he headed towards the located area. No one even thought about going there because of its scariness and the fact that they lived there. He huffed and scoured the area. No one seemed to be outside. He found a perfect wall- easy to be climbed and realised it was the garden. Since when do the Vindice care about the garden?

He leapt over easily, finding the mission far too easy. There were orange roses scaling one side of the garden and a large tree. He looked directly down and was almost surprised. Note: almost.

"Who are you?" asked the little girl who stared directly into his onyx eyes. She was roughly 8 or 9 years old.

He tilted his fedora unable to read her expression or any signs of thoughts.

And since when did the Vindice have a little kid in their territory?

"Yes, who are you?" asked another person behind him, someone flying on a broom stick behind him.

"Oh Reborn, seems like you're in trouble, kora," said the blonde who appeared behind him.

"Shut up, Colonello," said the female who punched the blonde as soon as she arrived.

"Hm, how interesting," said the one clad in red Chinese robes.

"Wah! The Vindice has a girl here? What are they doing?" The purple haired male managed to land safely.

"Shut it, lackey," said the fedora wearing teen.

"Yes, this sure is interesting," said the lab coat male pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Mu, this will be worth a lot," said the floating person clad in robes hiding his/her face.

"Come on, everyone, let's be kind. So who are you, dear?" asked the girl in a strange mushroom hat.

"Someone you shouldn't know any more than her existence," said 8 figures who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah perfect, the Vindice are all here. Originally we wanted to invite you to something, but here's something more interesting and valuable. So what's going on?" asked the female then looking at Bermuda who seemed to be extremely annoyed.

…

OOOOOOH! So we leave off here! That's the end of the Evolution Era, and the next chapter is going to be the start of Jumpy Star! So the change, or evolution if you want, has started and it going to move on to the plot!


	6. Chapter 6 - Jumpy Star Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, the Acrobaleno are about 12 and Tsuna is 8, since it was just her birthday. If you're wondering, Gingerbread seems about 10 or just what he looks like in the anime/manga, he'll age too!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

"What are you doing here, Acrobaleno?" asked, more like ordered, Bermuda.

"Ah, so you are aware of our existence?"

"Of course. We are the Vindice." He said it as if it was something everyone knew. Well, if you didn't know who the Vindice were and you were in the mafia then you have a serious problem. Who knew, it might even be an offence for not knowing about the Vindice.

"Well, Checkerface told us about you and your buddies' situations of being ex-Arcobaleno," said Reborn with a smirk.

"Don't mention his name," Small Gia growled.

Tsuna who was on looking the situation was unsure how to react. First of all, the father of the Vindice had some relation towards the strangers and didn't like them. Secondly, the man with the fedora had this aura of intimidation which scared Tsuna to think of what he did for a living. The woman seemed very kind, despite her current opinion of the Vindice. The others were merely very interested, but nonetheless had some ill liking towards something or someone.

"Ne, Tsu-chan, let's go," whispered Gingerbread to Tsuna. She looked back at the Acrobaleno teenagers and the Vindice, as the two turned away to leave.

"Viper!" snapped the female in the hat.

Both Gingerbread and Tsuna were swallowed into some sort of ball of flames.

"Mu, that will cost you," said the woman/man called Viper. She/he was the one directing the ball of flames which had captured Tsuna and Gingerbread.

"Let them go," said Alejandro, already releasing his chains and the intimidating night flames.

A single hand stopped all movement which shocked both the Vindice and the Acrobaleno.

"Silence. We will listen," said Bermuda. Alejandro clicked his tongue in annoyance (um, does he have a tongue?)

It was the first time they Acrobaleno have ever even heard or seen the Vindice surrender. Just how much does that girl and boy mean to them?

"As you know, Checkerface, has told us of your stories, mainly just who you are as ex-Acrobalenos, but we heard about strange activity in the main manor of the Vindice and were told to investigate," said the girl with the mushroom hat, "he told us all to go, thus why we are gathered. So who is that little girl and boy?"

"A question for a question, why are there eight of you?" asked Bermuda.

"There are eight of you so what?" said the fedora wearing teen.

"Reborn!" exasperated the female who then sighed. "Lal Mirch," she said gesturing to the blue haired female, "is a failed Acrobaleno. The blonde, Colonello took her place instead."

"The girl, you have right there is a part of the Vindice family. And that boy is her best friend and Alejandro's disciple," answered Bermuda. "Who are you all?"

"I am Luce, the Sky Acrobaleno. Over there is Reborn the Sun, as I said, there is Lal Mirch and Colonello the Rain, Viper is the one floating there who is the Mist, the Chinese robed is Fon the Storm, the Cloud is Skull the one in the leather jacket and Verde is the one in the lab coat," said Luce. "Now, are you willing to have an alliance with the Acrobaleno?"

"We have heard of some of them," said Bermuda, "And my answer to your question depends on your purpose. What do you want?"

"As she said, we are here to investigate what has been going on-" said Reborn only to be interrupted much to his dislike.

"Who told you to investigate? Do you have permission?" asked Bermuda. Reborn, who would have told him to not to interrupted, held onto his tongue. This was the Vindice leader he was talking to. Even as the number one hitman, there was no way he would go against someone who has lived longer than a normal human, killed many rule breakers and the rulers of law in the mafia.

"As Sky Acrobaleno, you will know that I have unique abilities of some sort of premonition or simply able to glimpse the future," said Luce a bit worried about the current mood, "I saw the events that have happened here ever since that girl had arrived here. I thought it was simply an effect of the medication I had been taking due to my… small lifespan but it turned out to be the abilities of the Sky Acrobaleno."

"I will repeat once again, who told you to investigate and do you have permission?" asked Bermuda, threateningly.

"Vongola Nono told us. The official document is here," said Luce, taking the piece of paper from Reborn's suit pocket. A blazing sky flame was put right at the top of the paper and the signature of the Vongola boss placed neatly to end the document.

Scanning over it a few times and passing it around, the Vindice all agreed that it was legitimate, reluctantly.

"Then, what are you doing on our grounds?"

"Nu-uh, it's our turn, will you let us stay here?" asked Luce.

There was a moment's pause of silence. Neither parties spoke. Then there was the chaos.

"That's not happening, kora!" exclaimed Colonello. The rest of the Acrobaleno were disagreeing with living the Vindice, but then Bermuda, once again, interfered.

"We'll let you stay."

"WHAT?!" Then there was protest amongst the Vindice members.

"AS she is the Sky Acrobaleno, I am aware of the different and strange reasons that she presents and we will discuss this later. For now, release the girl and boy," said Bermuda with a stern cold voice.

All the Arcobaleno were surprised in some way and were all questioning who really was the girl and boy. Viper released the two children back to the Vindices' hands and the two were taken away shortly by the female of the Vindice. Now looking at the Vindice carefully, they did not wear any bandages; some were probably in the middle of fixing up their bandages when they arrived.

So they care that much about the two? Thought Luce. She smiled. That vision was not something she really found that inviting, especially since it didn't seem it would happen until years later. But for now, she has to keep that secret even if it required going through Reborn AND the Vindice.

…

"Gingerbread?"

"Ah, Tsuna, you're here," said Gingerbread, as he ran towards Tsuna. The two were in some sort of illusionary world, the one from that woman. They could hear the voices coming from the Arcobaleno and then Vindice, finding it of interested. It took them a while to understand and interpret what they said, but overall, they knew what was going on.

The teenagers who just infiltrated their home were going to live with them for some unknown reason because they hold authority. What.

"Is everything going to be okay though?" asked Tsuna staring off into the sky of the illusionary world.

"Why do you ask that?"

"It's just what I think about." There was silence between the two and they simply waited patiently for the illusion to go away. When they woke up, they were in the medical wing.

"Ah, you're awake!" exclaimed Elma. "Do you feel funny?"

"Um… hungry?"

Gingerbread and Elma cracked up while Tsuna just reddened in embarrassment.

…

"Who really are those children? Did you do a background check?" asked Verde. The lightning Arcobaleno was very intrigued. Never did he ever want to find out the answer so bad. For the most dangerous, oldest and powerful families, the Vindice, to take in a child, TWO, was only in 0.0000001% chance of happening. So what had made them take them in?

"Those children, as I said, that girl is a part of our family along with the boy who is her first proper friend," said Alejandro, "he is also my disciple and our creation."

"Our?"

"I make many puppets, many to take out disobeying families. Gingerbread, is not a puppet, well he was," said Alejandro. "That girl is the one who brought him to life."

Well, the Vindice were being surprisingly cooperative and answering, probably, private questions. They seemed very proud of the girl, however.

"That girl is very special…" stated Luce. No one said anything, because everyone knew that.

"What are you going to do here?" asked Bermuda.

"Observe. There isn't much else to do," said Skull.

"Shut it lackey, there are more things that we can do," said Reborn, kicking the stunts man on the shin. (They are sitting around the table in the lounge room. You know the one with the leather black couches and chairs?)

"And what are those other things?" The atmosphere became tense again.

"… We are here to investigate."

"Well that is obvious," said Jager.

"We including you, have to meet him," said Luce solemnly. "We don't exactly know when but he said that we should know when the time comes. He said we have to be as prepared as possible before we can actually go."

"Do you realise what you are saying?" There was a round of surprise when Bermuda suddenly asked that question. "That man is basically making us walking us to our doom. Because we do not know what is going to happen to us, it is almost sure that we would end our current lives."

"You mean we die?"

"No, he wants us alive. He is going to do something to us. Even though I am not the current Acrobaleno, he will put me into some situation where I will probably be unable to return to the Vindice..." and leaving Tsuna and Gingerbread, he wanted to add.

"Then do you have any idea what to do?"

"I do. But I hate it…"

When the Vindice leader says 'hates,' it means he absolutely hates it and it is on the same level of hating Checkerface. That… is definitely not a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7 - Jumpy Star Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mammon/Viper is going to be a girl. There are far too less girls with fighting offences in KHR.
> 
> Do you have any questions? Ask me via PM or review.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

Previously…

"Then do you have any idea what to do?"

"I do. But I hate it…"

When the Vindice leader says 'hates,' it means he absolutely hates it and it is on the same level of hating Checkerface. That… is definitely not a good thing.

…

There was currently a staring contest going on. Not a friendly one too. Wherever the teens go, they were closely followed by a minor Vindice member who was not created from being a deceased Acrobaleno but people who had followed the Vindice to the ends of earth.

It was a wicked process but they all had sworn loyalty to them. The reason why they never enter the manor is because they were aware of the little girl with the unique power of seducing everything and everyone to make them accept her as a friend and someone to trust. So they feared her, okay?

"Does this thing have to be with me always?" growled Reborn as he glared at the brooch pinned onto his fedora which he was currently holding.

"Yes."

"It seems like a colour that offends this manor's darkness." The Vindice members stiffened.

"You don't like it, huh? Then why do you like black so much when you are the bright sun? Or is it something that reminds of the past?" asked a voice. It came from the yellow brooch.

There were quiet whispers.

"It's your fault Jager."

"… I regret giving her that laptop… I said it."

"Thank you Jager for the laptop! It really is useful!" exclaimed Tsuna from the brooch. The members could only sigh as they imagined the smiling face of hers which made them cringe from the sheer brightness.

"…" And so, Reborn decided not to destroy it in case a girl a few years younger than him would come after him.

…

"So are you a girl or boy?"

"That information will cost you money."

And Mammon instantly regretted staring right into Tsuna's eyes. It made her insides writhe in irritation and then spew out rainbows then swallow tonnes of sugary sweetness. Mammon swore that Tsuna would be able to succeed world domination with only her looks of a hurt puppy or something.

Mammon started to sweat under the girl's gaze and Tsuna simply kept staring and then smiled.

"Thanks, Mammon-nee~"

Shit.

.

.

.

First I need to buy a camera and take some pictures… thought Mammon. Just think about the money… the money… the money…

…

"Fon-san… why is Reborn always so grumpy?" asked Tsuna to the red clad teen.

"Well, that's just how Reborn is."

"What does that mean?"

"It's like how you trust everyone. He just acts like that to everyone," said Fon, breathing out.

"Really? Then is that why you're really calm even though you can be really explosive and destroy everything in your way?" asked the girl. Fon paused, still able to keep his face extremely calm.

"I guess."

Tsuna stared off into the distance and concluded that there was no more to speak of to Fon.

…

Tsuna was exploring with Gingerbread. AKA floating in the air on Gingerbread's broom to get close to some blimp being controlled by Skull along with Luce who was keeping watch of him.

"Should we pop it and see what happens?" asked Gingerbread. Tsuna shook her head saying something like there could be valuables on board or Skull's belongings and it wouldn't be nice in the first place.

The two grabbed hold of a balcony outside of the blimp easily entering the interior.

"GAAAAAA!"

"W-what was that?" asked Tsuna as she looked around. As the duo walked around, they soon found out that it was the combination of Skull screaming and some falcon.

"Why's a falcon here?"

"Maybe it's a pet?" replied Gingerbread as he decided to do his old disappearing and appearing right in front of you trick.

"BOO!" shouted Gingerbread at Skull as the Cloud Acrobaleno literally fell back while shrieking.

"That's not nice!" huffed Tsuna as she ushered Skull to get up and steer the blimp.

"Eh? Why are you two here?" asked a female voice, turning out to be Luce as she came into the main room.

Inside the blimp was also a horde of animals. There was a noticeable strange lizard thing, which Tsuna suspected to be a chameleon, the falcon from earlier, and a frog, a really large octopus which she somehow missed from earlier, a squirrel which was resting on Luce's hat, a small cute monkey and an alligator.

In some room down the hall way, from where she was standing in the main room, she could see the faint sheen of polished guns, knives, medical needles, baseball bats, sniper rifles, missiles for the blimp, metal poles, knuckle dusters, whips, swords, silver cases (probably filled with bullets and restocks for some of the other weapons), trap nets and shovels (for some reason).

"Hehe… Gingerbread and I were just curious…" said Tsuna said, as she grabbed Gingerbread's hand with her lips tightly pressed together and very fast power walking while cold sweat running down her face. Escaping from the fact the blimp was loaded with the weirdest range of animals- each deadly in its own strange way, then stocked with weaponry and ammo along with the fact the two most innocent looking people aka Luce and Skull were finding it a no biggie besides the fact that Skull is being bullied (?) by the animals.

…

"What are you looking at, girl?" asked the green haired young prodigy scientist. He had found a great place with good internet connection, not that he really needed it, which was also perfectly at the right temperature and brightness in the manor.

"Your laptop… what model is it?"

"I made it."

"Woah! Really? Can you teach me?"

"Not now… I'm currently trying to hack into a server with quite interesting things," said Verde as he smirked at the rough idea of what the database had.

"Can I help you? I'm good at hacking too!" beamed Tsuna. Verde looked at the child with a frozen face. No child says that with a smiling face, also with the fact that hacking seemed like a perfectly fine and easy thing while being completely legal and that she had probably done it for an entire lifetime and does it for just fun. Well, he too did it for fun, but at least he put some sort of effort and purpose for it- such as for his experiments that he constantly created by the day.

"Oenartse? Are you sure it isn't Oena tse to leave out the r?" said Tsuna peering at the database's owner's name.

"What?"

"Oena tse, is an African language for 'payment of,'" said Tsuna, "But wouldn't it make sense if you just make it reversed to make Estraneo in Italian for foreign? I mean, this is an Italian database right?"

(A/N: If I have any of these wrong, I'm sorry and please tell me!)

"… Yes…" For some reason, he had never thought about that. So much for over thinking... He had been trying to break it down in so many different ways when the answer was so obvious. What was with him that day? Some people just have to make things simple.

"Can I help you hack now?"

"Why not…" Verde replied, as Tsuna pulled up a chair beside him.

…

"Hmm…"

"Neh, Tsu-chan, why are you staring over there? There's nothing there," said Gingerbread as he hovered towards the area in which she was staring at. The look on Tsuna's face said otherwise, so Gingerbread did a small trick by flinging a few (probably like 20) spiders at the area, creating a web barricade while some spiders went through the barricade and directly hit the small area that was 'targeted.'

"AH!" shouts came from the small area and then followed by a shriek as a definite thud resounded through the garden. Well whoever he was, he had been kicked, very hard.

"I told you it wouldn't work, so listen to your trainer!" said the female as she came out from hiding, dragging the blonde with her.

"It's just us, so can you get the spiders out?" said Colonello standing up, poorly, as he clutched his side.

"Oh, there really were people there, Tsuna-chan!" said Gingerbread. "So what should I do?"

Gingerbread turned his head menacingly at Colonello, as he was sure that Lal Mirch wouldn't be the type of person to hesitate.

"U-um… Er, Lal are you gonna do something or?" asked Colonello. "Tsuna, are you gonna do anything? I mean you're pretty nice and all-"

Well, let's just say that that day, Colonello realised that Tsuna had a quite sadistic side to her and she is literally hell's angel. Lal merely watched her student in amusement along with Tsuna and Gingerbread doing fantastically in their team work. Those two were definitely going to grow up as great people. Unlike her student… probably…

…

"You said that you didn't want to do this," said Luce firmly.

"May I ask what you saw in your visions? I know there is much more than what you said in front of the others along with the Arcobaleno of yours," said Bermuda as he sat in front of Luce. The rest of the Vindice and Arcobaleno were all doing their own thing. Silence came from Luce as she looked down, slightly avoiding the gaze of the Vindice boss.

"I know that you would want your privacy, but this is very important," said Bermuda.

"It's okay," she sighed, "it was just a bit frightening at first."

"When you say you don't want to do this, why?" asked Bermuda.

"In one of my visions, Tsuna seemed to be probably about 15 or 16 something like that, but after that one, there were no more about her. The visions just stopped and still are to this moment," said Luce, "that vision was probably about a week ago."

"How often did you have visions about Tsuna?"

"I assume that the first time I had a vision about Tsuna was two years ago, perhaps when she joined your company? It stopped for a year and then I started to get them monthly," stated Luce, "in this single month I've already had 3 and they just stopped last week."

"Last week was her 8th birthday," Bermuda said.

"Perhaps that is a sign?"

"We don't want to overdo it but, it's best if you try and recall as many of those visions. Whether they help us with this situation with that man or not, we'll never know," said Bermuda. "Anyways, you 8 are all very young and you haven't become the official Arcobaleno although you may be known as them. But do you realise how much longer you have to live?"

"The most I have is about 10 years… Unless, of course, before that I get killed by someone," said Luce. "So this plan of yours, what are we doing?"

"Well, we know that whatever Checkerface is going to do, it will most likely prevent me from returning to the Vindice and for you Arcobaleno will prevent from living the life you have now. If I am gone from the Vindice, they will simply become empty dead bodies because they have limited flame supply," said Bermuda, "and the only person who can lead them is Tsunayoshi."

"She has those flames that you have right? Along with those sky flames… And we have to train her during this time in order that Vindice does not disappear, correct?" said Luce.

There was no need for a reply. They both knew that Tsuna was going to get involved somewhat.

…

Because Luce is a bit older than the rest, so nearly 14, I won't be having Aria in the family tree, because, you know, the age difference and all that. So if Luce ever has a child, it will go straight to Yuni since she is about 9-10 years younger than Tsuna. Lol… So let's just say if Luce has Yuni, then she'll be about 20 when she has her and by that time, Tsuna will be 13-14 years old.


	8. Chapter 8 - Jumpy Star Part END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: Tsuna is 10, Gingerbread is almost 13, Arcobaleno are 14 except Luce who is almost 16.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

It had already been about 2 years since the Arcobaleno teenagers had arrived. Throughout that time, the bonds grew stronger between the teens and the girl. During this time, there was a vast amount of improvement in Tsuna's physical status from helping Lal around while going around finding Colonello. Then there was Spartan tort-tutor Reborn who scolded and shot at her for everything clumsy she did (but of course he would then be warned over and over again since Tsuna was very precious to the Vindice.)

You don't need to read the stuff below this until the next '…' since it's just random shit I was typing… I don't even know anymore. This should've been some omake. Meh.

She knew the Vindice manor like the back of her hand and there was no way anyone could hide from her, even Reborn. The only person, who knew her like the back of his hand, was Gingerbread. We all know that we reach a certain stage in our teenage years and is a damn bitch called PUBERTY. (Yay or nay… we don't know.) Though it wasn't expected for Gingerbread to go through this stage, his puppet's body definitely had blood and he is a perfectly normal boy.

Problem is, he didn't really know anything about it, so he decided to ask his superior, Alejandro.

We won't go into details, since this would be quite awkward for you, me and Alejandro to bear with, but let's just say that Gingerbread asked very blunt and discreet questions which make you cringe double over and do tumble-turns. But at this point, Gingerbread gets the idea of what is happening to him.

…

"Tsuna," said Bermuda.

The girl who was dazing off into the distance while resting from reading an encyclopaedia.

"Tsuna," repeated Bermuda getting her attention.

"Ah… what do you want dad?" she asked as calling Bermuda who was centuries years old 'dad' completely normal. It made him cringe inside, but he could feel the creeping sense of warmth of being called that.

"Are you aware of why those eight teenagers are here?"

"It's been two years, of course," she says with a smile, patting her laptop that sat innocently beside her along with her encyclopaedia.

"Do you know what you have to do though?" asked Bermuda. He sat down at the side of her bed. There was a good few minutes of silence. Bermuda simply looked around the room which was quite brightly coloured compared to the other parts of the manor. The Arcobaleno respectively had their rooms painted their colours and in their designs and Tsuna simply wanted to keep it the way it was only giving it a repaint and the touch of design and furniture and all that.

"Well… are you going to leave us?" questioned Tsuna, breaking the silence.

"Why would you ask that?"

"B-because… whatever that man is going to do, it might not make you able to come back to us… or Luce, Viper, Reborn, Skull, Verde, Lal, Colonello or Fon… Then it'll just be Gingerbread, the rest and me…" said Tsuna. "If someone is missing, it'll be very empty."

Bermuda sighed at the girl's way of thinking. She may think of others way more than her own safety and health, but she has a way of sensing what goes around her, whether it concerns her or not and then takes her own actions without anyone knowing. She puts some kind of mask on and never shows it until it breaks or is no longer needed. It was hard to decipher, and despite the previous 4 years of being with the child, it was hard not to see the constant worry on her face despite being able to hide it very well.

"We need to take precautions," said the Vindice leader. "You are aware of how unique you are right? You have the most magnificent and dangerous flame that comes to existence in this current day and moment."

Tsuna listened. She knew that the black purple tinged flames of hers were dangerous along with the bright luminous orange that never dulled in colour even when it was with the black flames. It took her an entire year to be able to summon both flames at the same time. Although she did not know much about them, she gathered bits and pieces from those around her. She had often observed the Vindice from a distance when they were on a mission and required them to use these portals along with their chains. And that reminded her of the chains. She hadn't been able to materialise one large enough to fit her entire body through, but an arm, leg or a head, even, could fit.

"Before anything happens, we need to make sure you are able to protect yourself. But I guess in your case, to be able to protect everyone around you," said Bermuda. "Although it this utmost necessary, I am not forcing you."

"I'm doing it anyways. Anything to make sure I'm not… useless," she said, the last word in Japanese.

"We'll get to it as soon as possible. When do you want to start?"

"Is everyone gonna be doing this?" asked Tsuna regarding the Arcobaleno and Gingerbread.

"They'll help you out in a way or another."

"Then it's alright if I just set up a timetable?"

…

MONDAY:

Luce, Colonello and Lal.

TUESDAY:

Vindice.

WEDNESDAY:

Reborn and Fon.

THURSDAY:

Vindice.

FRIDAY:

Skull, Viper.

SATURDAY:

Rest.

SUNDAY:

Verde and maybe a mini mission.

…

Although it was merely who she was going to be with on those days, she knew that everyone had their own specialised area and it would benefit her to be able to do everything while finding her own specialty. Most of which she was going to be trained in were for fighting instances and considering that she had the Arcobaleno and Vindice around her, no doubt was there going to be a fight in the future.

The rest was mainly to have control over her flames while knowing their purposes. The most important would have to be Verde's lessons as they would tell her more about the outside world, how things work, along with keeping up with modern technology, medicines along with the fact that she was no doubt a genius. It takes another genius to understand another genius, but that can be proven wrong (right Verde?)

The first was was torture. Okay, not really, but when Saturday came around, she couldn't be more happy, relieved and relaxed.

Despite Luce's docile motives and all, she was quite the one to fight. It is known that she was like the mother of the Arcobaleno and as she was the only other sky there, it was a good opportunity for Tsuna to harness her skills of being a sky. She was told a bit about Sepira, and was greatly interested, but to her sadness, there was not much known about her. Luce was the type of person who could utilise anything within her reach and create it into a deadly weapon. For one, she said that there was one time where she was being ambushed by a foolish assassin. Considering that she was admiring flowers at that time, she picked a random stick from the ground and shoved it right up the guy's nose and then delivering a deadly kick to the groin.

Tsuna shuddered at the thought of having a scary Luce after you. She typically enjoyed Luce's company as she was something like a mix of a mother and elder sister. But she would be considered the mother when Elma was not around.

As Colonello and Lal Mirch specialised the same areas, since Lal was technically of the teacher of Colonello, she followed Lal more than Colonello. He was usually used as an 'example' and then Tsuna would somehow in a way, beat him. This was also sort of a stress reliever as Lal gave her permission to relieve her inner sadism at Colonello for any bottled feelings of stress. They often taught her how to snipe, recognise different bullets and weaponry as well as finding traps. The two rains soon found out that no matter what skill of traps or camouflage you had, Tsuna would be able to spot it with her 'feelings and senses.'

The times spent with the Vindice were basically spare time to hone any skills learnt as well as being taught the 'science of night flames.' She often asked how to create the portals without much difficulty, but she would never get a definite answer. The most she had ever gotten up to was being able to keep the night flame in her palm for extended periods of time. It soon became boring, since she would sit there for an hour letting out a black flame. Although it was interesting in a way, the Vindice member who was supervising her would know that there wasn't much to teach her as they no longer had the flames they once had when alive.

Now, Reborn is hell. It was kind of obvious with his sadistic and hellish personality and ways. He was constantly shooting at her with his strange chameleon creature which could transform at his will to something he didn't even need to say out loud. She soon became accustomed to dodging, running very fast (as if escaping the Devil's spawn, such as Reborn) shooting hand held guns and pistols. There was also a bit of kick boxing as Reborn was saying that her legs were as thin as sticks and although she had a bit of meat on them, she needed to tone in some muscles and all. There were varied ways he tor-tutored her and it would start from the very crack of dawn such as being exploded with grenades. This led her to be able to sense any movement even when asleep which would help prevent assassinations when sleeping.

After Reborn's hell, she would go have lunch and relax with Fon who would make her meditate for an hour straight to relax and release any malicious or stressing thoughts such as the very 'mean' ways of training Reborn. Then he would show here a bunch of martial arts moves and let her copy and then create her own way to fight. She felt very comfortable with doing hand to hand combat, and it suited her small stature and it boosted her agility and speed. When she discussed this with Bermuda, he agreed with her that it would be the best to pursue hand to hand combat. It was surprising for her to find out that Fon was the storm element and Fon would simply smile at her and say that it was the way of how he was created, whether it was by god, a person or out of nothingness.

Skull was very unique. He was known for not being able to be killed because of the cloud's element of propagation. There was a strange way for him to teach her. It mostly was being able to be emotionally stable even when being bullied. She often stopped Reborn and co from bullying skull, but that never meant it didn't hurt. Skull had gotten over it since he knew that there were some things that others have gone through harder times than he had. He helped her be able to sort of 'fly' and soar in the air and then land without difficulty or injuries. He then would tell her stories of his life and how he felt saying that he would be happy to listen to her troubles if she had any. Skull then became her consultant in emotional and mental problems.

Illusions were a magnificent thing. That's what Tsuna thought and still thinks. Mammon or Viper, since she now lets her, introduced it to her as another entire being of life. It could change and mould itself and be something of its own. Sometimes it could be real or not, and it was a source of imagination and belief. There was a bit of will somewhere down the road, but it was important for Tsuna to realise that some things are not illusions and some are. Although there were no illusionists as powerful or great as Viper at that current time, there were still people like her out there. Tsuna didn't require much in recognising what was or not an illusion because of her 'senses' but she knew that Viper was doing this for the good of her. She learnt that illusionists were always weak bodied as illusionists couldn't have both a great mind for their illusions and a great body to protect themselves when things get close. As Viper said, it would be outrageous if an illusionist could be both skilled in physical combat and illusions. (Two pineapples and soon to come apple sneezed.)

When Saturday came around, Tsuna would read up on a book or consult the internet for any help. If she needed to remind herself of anything, she would consult the person who was teaching her this or that. Most of the day, she would spend with Gingerbread playing hide and seek and then going off trolling and pranking everyone. Then she would relax on her bed, go cooking lessons with Lotterio or speak with Luce and Elma since Viper would be off doing something. Sometimes she heard numbers within the hundred thousand when outside of Viper's room. Probably maths or something…

Technology was a high point of her skills. Hacking turned into a natural talent for her and so Verde was there to teach her. After that, he would tell her about poisons, pressure points and weak points of the human body. One time, she agreed to try out poisons to become immune to them. Verde was suspicious but he gave her one that was rather potent to children of her age, but there were no effects. Finding it interesting, there was another experiment created. It was probably something to do with her flames. Then it was simply just giving her a proper education for geniuses of her age and then a good session of hacking and going through random databases so they couldn't get traced.

And all that, would be her entire week.

There were times where she was down and sad, but then suddenly she would just bounce and jumpy back up and then keep going. Throughout all this time, Reborn was tempted to try the new technology created in taking out regrets and a burst of flames put into a simple bullet. But there was never a need for it, since the girl had already gone past the stage of that bullet. He smirked, knowing he needed something stronger if he was going to shoot directly at the girl.

He opened up his sleek black phone and opened up a familiar number of the one and only Vongola Nono. He reported his findings and the progress of the kid. Besides he still had another task to fulfil, to train the successor, but that isn't until a few years to come. Before that, he needed to figure out the identity of the one Tsunayoshi. The surname? It was still unknown to him. And Reborn does not like not knowing something especially when the person was so close to him.

In a way, Tsuna was familiar. Hell, there has never been someone so nice and selfless as Tsuna except for Luce. Besides that resemblance there still seemed like he was forgetting something. It's as if he had seen her before but dismissed it as a minor part of his life. Well it's pretty big in his life right now.

…

The following are the thoughts of the Arcobaleno and Vindice.

…

Luce was very happy. Tsuna was a loveable girl and to see her in her vision was very worrying. Although she did not have any more about the girl, there was one quite inevitable involving an explosion. No one had gotten hurt in that one, but something had bothered her about it.

…

Viper was also very happy. Well, she has quite the lot of money with the help of Tsuna. Not that she knows about that…

…

Verde did like the fact someone was as smart as him compared to the certain hitman. The girl was far more interesting and it intrigued him even more when she went 10 times further than his expectations that soon became wild guesses. For now, he had to find some side subjects as he waits for his number one subject to be free.

…

Colonello was sure he was in love. With Lal of course… There was an odd moment when with Tsuna, but she was merely like a little sister. Anyways, it's not like Tsuna would look for any romance at her age or any time soon. This became the start of Colonello's constant flirting.

…

Lal was no impressed at Colonello. He's doing things at the same level as the girl and he decides to flirt to her. But she sometimes felt swayed by his… courting. No! She couldn't focus on those things. Now where was she?

…

Fon was the most relaxed out of everyone. He felt nice having a student and being able to experience first-hand of being a teacher had really given him a new entire sense. He smiled as he sat with Lichi underneath the tree in the garden.

…

Skull had been overwhelmed with different feelings. To be an elder brother and someone to rely on was a fantastic feeling! He felt invincible and so far, Tsuna had been doing as he said and actually consulting him for advice and all, although he would often spot the undeniable figure of Gingerbread spying on them with obvious jealousy.

…

"Eh?"

"Did you get it?" asked Tsuna.

"So… you want to turn these to be able to shrink and all?" asked Jack repeating what Tsuna said to him as she held out the orange and black swords.

"Yeah… it's kinda inconvenient for them to just be like this, and I don't think I'll be using them as swords but like knives if I ever get caught or something," said Tsuna. "I'm sticking to hand to hand so I don't think I'll be using swords anyways. For now, I'm just using them to be able to channel my flames into weapons and all."

"WOAH! Hold on there," said Jack as he put his hand in front of Tsuna to stop her from talking. "I get what you mean but what's this thing about channelling flames into weapons and all? It's like our chains- ah. I get it now…"

Tsuna smiled and nodded.

"So can you do that for me?" she asked with her slightly watering eyes.

I repeat. No one has been able to resist them. Even the great Reborn.


	9. Chapter 8 - Wings of Piano Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

"Isn't it about time we let her go out and give her some freedom?" asked Elma to Bermuda who was currently head first in large amounts of paperwork. With the added load of Arcobaleno, the piles would be twice as much than before.

"She's 10. That's hardly old enough to be by herself."

"She's been raised by all of us, you think she'll be that easy to kidnap, kill, murder or target?" said Elma, rolling her eyes at her boss. Sometimes he was just too overprotective. People need space, especially children of her age.

There was a sudden slam of a door where Skull came tumbling in.

"UM! Sorry to interrupt anything, but-" Skull paused dramatically, "Tsuna and Gingerbread have gone missing!"

The two Vindice didn't react. "That's pretty normal."

"No! I mean like… they went on his broomstick and left! Outside the manor!" exclaimed Skull, doing his best to explain.

Eh.

…

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tsuna?" asked Gingerbread, as the two of them landed somewhere north west of the manor. After multiple lessons with Elma about the geography of the Italian mafia areas and Italia in general, they knew where most things were and the important Famiglias in existence. They have heard of the Vongola as Reborn and Viper were somewhat affiliated with them.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Tsuna as she felt like just exploring everything, everywhere.

"Mou… Let's just go around for a walk then!" said Gingerbread, "if I fly on my broom it would seem too suspicious."

The two happily chatted to each other as they thought about what adventures they would come across. Laughing loudly but keeping to themselves, they soon realised that they were near the main city area.

There were bustling people all over the place going from bar to bar, a day out at work or just simply shopping. There weren't a lot of children, as this part was a bit out of the main district where there was large shopping mall. The two went the long way, taking use of their time while being able to sight see, until they heard the faint sounds of a piano playing.

"Are you curious too?" asked Tsuna to Gingerbread as he smiled in reply. The two made their way to almost angelic playing of the instrument and were confronted by a shabby looking bar. Tsuna frowned knowing that her senses were acting up.

As they entered the music has abruptly ended with a loud slam.

"You bastard child! You do not just come into someone's business bar and play your fucking music!" shouted the large broad built man at a child who had the most strange grey hair and green eyes.

"Shut up! I'm not afraid of you!" shouted back the kid.

"Why you-" a hand was read to pummel right at the kid's face only to be stopped by Gingerbread's broomstick. Tsuna was already over and escaping with the silverette.

"Ah you might want to cover your ears too!" said Tsuna with a smile. Before the silverette could register what Tsuna had told him to do and the fact they just saved him, he heard the most agonising and ear breaking screams coming from inside the bar. After a bit, there was finally some silence and Gingerbread walked out completely unharmed.

Tsuna pouted.

"What did you do?" she asked in a childish manner.

"Hehe, magician's secret~" he said. Tsuna simply pouted and grumbled to herself.

"U-um… why did you save me?" asked the silverette, "I'm a bastard child and I'm not exactly that nice…"

"Eh? We don't care," said Tsuna bluntly that it sort of hurt to not be a bastard child. "As long as you're fine it's okay! I mean your piano playing was awesome!"

Gingerbread only nodded in agreement as he was afraid he was going to spout out something to make Tsuna angry because of his own jealousy.

"We need to go now-" said Gingerbread.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the world!" said the silverette bowing deeply at the two, well mainly Tsuna, "I'll play the piano whenever you want if you like too! I'll protect you and – and – and…"

"AH! It's okay! You can follow us and do what you want, but you don't need to! We only want to be your friend, right Gingerbread?" said Tsuna with a glare so that Gingerbread would comply. "So what's your name? I'm Tsuna and this is Gingerbread."

"Go- Hayato. Just Hayato will do!" he said happily.

"Great! So do you know this place well, Hayato? We're exploring the city since it's our first time out alone!" said Tsuna and then to him specifically, "if you don't want to say why you're out here alone it's okay."

"Um…" For a moment Tsuna felt down, thinking Hayato probably had something more important to do but… "I'D LOVE TO COME WITH YOU PLEASE!"

Looks like things will either get easier or harder, except for Gingerbread who looked at Hayato with disapproval to his flushed face.

…

"Where the fuck did those kids go…" said Jack who was unsurprisingly travelling with Small Gia.

"Don't ask me, bastard. Go somewhere else and stop following me," said Gia.

"Who said I was following you? You're the one behind me," retorted Jack. After a few good minute's worth of arguing, they finally stopped out of exhaustion as they had something else more important, aka, finding Tsuna and Gingerbread.

"Eh. Where did everyone go?" asked Jack, staring at the street which was completely empty.

"Idiot, you realise we're the Vindice?"

"Yah."

"And this is the first time we've gone out besides going to kill off some rule breaking shits."

"Yah."

"I don't get you," said Gia face-palming internally.

"Neither do I," said Jack as he speeded off which resulted the beginning of the race to find the two kids first.

…

"Um… Tsuna should be doing this?" asked Hayato as they sneaked around the back of the block of the buildings.

"It's fine Hayato," reassured Tsuna with a smile so dazzling, it only made him flustered. "You told me that this place was harmless."

"B-but… it's the ma-"

"Mafia? Yeah I know, father is in the mafia," said Tsuna. Hayato frowned, not liking the sound of Tsuna having a father in the mafia. His father was a son of a bitch anyways. Gingerbread only stared in shock. Over the years, he had learnt that Tsuna was pretty blunt and VERY vague in ways. She was only misleading Hayato to believe her 'actual blood related' father was in the mafia. If he found out that that 'father' she was talking about was freaking Bermuda of the freaking VINDICE, he'll get a heart attack.

"Then what Famiglia are in you?"

Oh god. Doom is inevitable… thought Gingerbread. It was also the few rare times he actually lost his cool. But then again, it would be amusing to see the silverette start getting panic attacks from such knowledge of Tsuna.

"Famiglia? Oh then… we're the Vindice!" said Tsuna with the brightest smiles she had ever shown yet. And so the process of Hayato slowly breaking down begun and didn't stop until a good 30 minutes later.

…

"Hm… if you thought like Tsuna, where would you go first?" asked Jager to Big Pino.

[Perhaps just walk around town to explore?] Putting up his sign rapidly.

"Yeah. Perhaps. It's very Tsuna like."

…

The place that the trio were infiltrating was a place in which you don't often find the scary mafia people. But it sure attracts the weirdest.

"Yo~ what are people like you doing here?" said a kid with white hair and purple eyes. Tsuna frowned. Her instincts were acting up. The person in front of her couldn't be judged by looks and personality and she saw something quite depressing. On his arm there was a faint yet very small scar. It was a scar from being in the hospital for over many years of using IV Therapy drops. The thing you see in hospital in which is attached to your arm and is stuck into your veins.

"What illness do you have?" asked Tsuna.

"Eh?" the boy's face seemed to light up in surprise noticing where her gaze had went to, "oh, I just have bad sugar deficiency so that's why I'm here."

'Here' in other words, it was a sweet shop they were in. Her instincts told her that boy was lying but she shouldn't pry.

"Okay, have a good day," she said with a sweet smile to comfort the boy. The boy nodded and left the shop.

"What the hell was with him?" asked Hayato and then promptly received a quick elbow from Gingerbread about not cussing in front of Tsuna.

"Okay! Let's go get some candy!"

…

"…"

"Gingerbread's a troublesome boy… so where on earth can he go?" said Alejandro to himself.

Lotterio only stared at him. He wasn't that good in these sorts of things. However silent he was he was the one who tortures the criminals to scream the loudest although he may not be the most sadistic in that mode.

"It's about lunch. They'll get hungry…" said Lotterio quietly remembering what times that they usually eat so he would have to cook before that time.

"Good idea."

…

"Do you think this is enough?" asked Tsuna. There were three bags in total, one for each person, however Tsuna's seemed suspiciously bigger than the others. Well, she was the one with the very sweet teeth.

"Tsuna, I know you eat a lot of sweet stuff, but one day you'll get cavities and I don't even know how you don't get fat," said Gingerbread.

"Eh? Well it's not because I don't get fat, but I can't. The flames sort of eat it away before I do," said Tsuna innocently. From all girls around the world who worry about weight issues, well… wouldn't it be nice to have flames inside you that just 'eat away your food before you do?' But I guess you'd prefer to actually be eating your food.

Hayato only stared at the two. It was kind of awkward for him, since they only just met that day.

"Here you go kiddo!" said the person as they gave Tsuna three boxes of food. They were in the multicultural area of the town, so they decided to get Japanese food i.e. sushi. And when they left, only did the area of that town got deserted because it was said that two of the Vindice were heading their way.

…

"Don't you think we should go look for them?" asked Bermuda to Elma.

"Huh, you don't at least have some faith for them? When they're done, they'll come back. It's not like they're running away or something," said Elma, staring at the once in a few lifetime scene in which her boss was pathetic looking.

"Should we do something to help?" asked Luce as she spoke up.

"It's fine, those kids deserve this freedom. It'll be interesting to see the rest of us going around looking for 'em," said Elma. "Your Arcobaleno aren't going to do anything?"

"I never felt the need to, so no. Skull's a bit worried, but he's been… restrained," said Luce. Elma and Bermuda raised an eyebrow at the word restrained.

…

"That was fun," said Tsuna as they all sat down in an empty park. Gingerbread gave up and decided to fly a bit on his broomstick. It was late afternoon and it was going to be dark soon.

"Ah… I need to go," said Hayato checking the time.

"Aw, will we meet again?"

"M-maybe!" said Hayato.

"Okay! Then till then, bye bye!" said Tsuna.

"See ya," said Gingerbread, hope to never see ya anyways…

"Hm… what did you think about today?" asked Tsuna to Gingerbread.

"It was fun," he said, until he came along… okay maybe I did have fun with him…

"What about you, Reborn?" asked Tsuna. Gingerbread whipped around and there was Reborn. Just chilling in the tree.

"Tch. Good," he said.

"Has he been following us?" whispered Gingerbread to Tsuna.

"To answer your question no. But I've been here the entire time," said Reborn, Tsuna nodded in agreement. "Anyways, it's time to go back brats. The bandaged freaks were scuttling around the place like bugs."

"But didn't you use bugs to follow us? There was a butterfly on Gingerbread's back the entire time and sometimes another would come," said Tsuna. Gingerbread strained his neck to look at his back. Indeed there was a butterfly there and it flew away into the area in which Reborn was.

"Damn smart brat…" mumbled Reborn.

Before he could jump down from the tree, Tsuna was already on Gingerbread's broom and they were off, going back to the Vindice manor.

...

Omake: When they returned…

The Vindice didn't come back until dinner. But none of them had the energy to do anything so Tsuna cooked food for Gingerbread while Elma just supervised the two. Bermuda kept doing paperwork. For once, it was there as a stress reliever.

The following morning, there was a cute apology from Tsuna, which made the Vindice, once again, unable to do anything.

Omake 2: Story time

"Can you tell a story to me?" asked Tsuna to Luce. Luce's room was next to Tsuna's and Elma's room and sometimes they would talk together before bed. That night, Elma was busy with a small investigation mission with a certain Famiglia.

"Do you have any books?"

"Um… I've read them all though…" said Tsuna scratching her cheek.

"Then I have a special story then~" replied Luce as she filed the details into order, "Once, there was a legendary woman called Sepira. Not many know of her and it's said that descendants still live to this day. She helped created and supported something called the Tri-Ni-Set, and it something that helps let the humans survive to this day. Because she started to grow weak, she had to split it up into three, which is why it has the 'Tri' in it. Apparently, she was known as one before the humans came and one of the last of their kind."

She paused and Tsuna became impatient, wanting to know what happened.

"Well, as I said not much is known about her… The three sets still exist now. One of them is called the Vongola and as you know, there is also the Arcobaleno. The third one is called Mare, but it's only passed down the line in which Sepira is in, so no one knows who have them," said Luce, "But the thing I know is that she had a very big mushroom hat and a clover like tattoo under her right eye. Ah, it's getting late now. Let's go to sleep okay?"

Doesn't that sound like you though? Was what Tsuna wanted to say, but the sweet lulling voice of Luce had eventually made her fall asleep.

…

Okay, so we've had Dream, which was the introduction a beginning to Tsuna's 'dream' or the story for us. Then we had Reflection: the time in which we get the characters to get thinking and all. Evolution Era was the change in which we had Tsuna and the Vindice getting along. Then the Arcobaleno get in with a sudden jump start in Jumpy Star.

Can you guess which Famiglia it is? I know I didn't give you a clue but there are very few out there!

For Wings of Piano, it's gonna be more about freedom, friends, fun, and all that stuff. If you look at the Deemo picture of Wings of Piano, you'll see the freedom there since he got wings and all.


	10. Chapter 10 - Wings of Piano Part END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is 11, Arcobaleno are 15, Luce is 16, Gingerbread 13, Dino 14.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

After the whole incident of going out, the Vindice were set with another problem. Aparently, Reborn who often snuck out and became missing for a few days and then return, was supervising the new boss of the Chiavarone who was already 14. His father had already passed away and had been under training by Reborn for a few years.

"And so, he will be visiting the manor as his first official job as Chiavarone Nono," said Reborn as he finished explaining about the Chiavarone's existence.

"So he asked you for permission?" said Bermuda raising an eyebrow.

"No, he would have done it, but as his supervisor, I must take some responsibility and push the date early to tomorrow," said Reborn. Bermuda merely stared at the hitman and sighed.

"Let him come tomorrow," he said, "I'll ask Tsuna to prepare something. What do we need to do, anyways?"

"Ah… I think Tsuna preparing something is fine. It'll give him a shock to see a little girl in the manor anyways," said Reborn nonchalantly, "and that girl always got some surprise lined up."

"Sometimes, I can't deny anything said about Tsuna," said Bermuda.

…

"Eh? Why do we have to do this? It's just some wimp coming over so what's the big deal?" asked Gingerbread, still a bit pissed off from meeting the silverette the other day.

"But father said so…" said Tsuna, doing her best to convince Gingerbread. It was the first time someone was going to visit; they had to give off a great impression!

Sometimes, you cannot resist that look… thought Gingerbread, sweat dropping. "Fine…"

Tsuna instantly brightened up and exclaimed with happiness before she went to Verde to ask for information about the Chiavarone boss along as going to a few other people for some help.

…

The following morning…

Dino didn't even want to go to some manor which was occupied by the most powerful and oldest Famiglia, aka the VIN freaking DICE. He was too young to die! Okay that was an exaggeration, but kids in the mafia died younger than 14… okay, now that's depressing.

Now seriously, if you had the choice to go to Vindice or go into training by Reborn, you'd obviously go to the Vindice because it was a one day thing, right? Oh how wrong Dino was… he never really figured out Reborn's treacherous ways.

Upon arriving at the manor, it was everything he expected it to be; dark, black, gloomy, no sense of life at all and very very scary.

Reborn was nowhere to be seen and he was starting to get a bit worried. Romario wasn't allowed to come so the only thing in his company was his whip and his tortoise, Enzo. He pushed on. Just as he walked passed the front gates, he spotted movement. Instantly freaked out, he started to sprint towards the front entrance of the dark manor only to fall over, like always. At first he thought he had fell over his feet only to feel something fury brush his leg. Daring to look down, he saw a black cat with amber 'glowing' eyes.

'Wait… Doesn't a black cat mean bad luck?!' thought Dino, screaming inwardly.

Once again, he fretted over the whole black cat thing. I mean, come on! He's already broken two mirrors and looked at broken mirror someone else broke.

Banging on the doors, he looked back to see that the cat was no longer there. In some superstitions, if the cat stayed, it was good luck, but in others, if it stayed it was bad luck.

The door opened, and expecting some tall cloaked and bandaged figure, he was met by a little girl with brown fluffy hair in a white dress. Her skin was so pale, that he mistook her for a ghost.

"A-are y-you a g-ghost?" asked Dino not expecting a reply. The girl giggled, making Dino melt in relief.

"No I'm not. Welcome to the Vindice manor~ I'll be your guide~" she said.

"Is this something of Reborn's tricks?" questioned Dino, still finding everything a little suspicious and a bit horrified about a girl in the Vindice manor.

"Eh? Reborn? He's waiting inside if you want to see him," said Tsuna.

"H-huh… c-can you take me to him?" The girl nodded happily. It was interesting to see him reach out for Reborn, even though he was pretty evil. It's probably because he only knows him.

Dino somewhat felt extremely calm around her. She seemed familiar to him somewhat and there was this pure vibe that he could get from the girl. She was rather cute and she was actually very pretty up close with her gleeful eyes. He started to blush as he realised what was going on. He tried to avoid the cute curious stares that he got from the girl.

When they entered the main hallway, Dino swore that the place suddenly got darker and darker as he kept walking. The girl, on the other hand, did not seem to react to that.

He heard small chuckles and inevitable screams.

"U-u-um… h-hey, do you hear that?" asked Dino in a hushed voice, as if someone was following them. But as he looked up, he could no longer hear the soft and calming footsteps of the girl or even see the girl. Lmao (- okay ignore this.)

He froze. The hallway was getting longer and longer in distance and he hear the cackling noises of a person. Was it an escapee of the Vendicare? Was it the Vindice themselves? Was it an asylum of the Vendicare?

Dashing forward, not even tripping like he would normally do, and stumbled into a wall. But he went through it. This time his eyes were blinded. Not because of anything gory, scary etc, but… the pinkness.

His eyes were assaulted by the bright pink that covered the walls. The puppets that hung around creeped him out and the one freakishly real doll sat right in the centre of the room. Within a blink, the doll disappeared, thus causing the movement in Dino's body to start up again. Creepy laughter erupted though the pink violating room making him start to have a panic attack. There was no exit, well at least he saw none, and that creepy doll had disappeared RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM.

Swirling around, he acted as fast as he could finding any opening in the room. Circulating the room a few times, he found a small latch on the side of the doors in which waited that doll that was once in the middle of the room.

"Why does this happen to me?" he thought as the doll jumped at him whispering something like, 'don't you dare get close to Tsuna,' and he blacked out with a blood curdling scream.

…

"Is Dino ok?" asked Tsuna, "was it too much for him?"

"He's fine. He's a boss so he has to be ok," said Reborn as he merely looked at the security cameras that surveyed the room the blonde was in.

"I guess so… I mean it's only Viper-nee's illusions…"

A scream came from the speaker, making Tsuna more worried.

"Why is Gingerbread there?" asked Tsuna as she peered over the screen.

"Makes it better. The show is already getting boring anyways," he said. "Shall we go greet him?"

Tsuna nodded as the pair went ahead to the main hallway.

…

"PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEE!"

"What? I'm just gonna hurt you. I mean, it's not gonna hurt that much," replied Gingerbread. The blonde literally just woke up and he's screaming his head off. What was his problem? The teen was even older than him.

"Please! Just let me go!" cried Dino as tears started forming at the edges of his eyes.

How pitiful, thought Gingerbread, and freaking annoying.

"Gingerbread!" shouted another voice. Light footsteps approached them. It was Tsuna and Reborn.

"Reborn! This is the first time I have missed your face!" exclaimed Dino.

"Stupid and clumsy, as always," said Reborn without a single care for Dino.

"Hey, don't say that!" said Tsuna as she lightly smacked reborn on the back. Dino could only stare at her for daring to do such a thing to Reborn. Despite the Arcobaleno member not being that much older than Dino, they were known as the 7 strongest and were automatically feared. As the Chiavarone boss, Dino had held high respect towards them and was honoured to be taught by the self-proclaimed 'number 1 hitman in the world.' Of course he expected Reborn to be scary but not as this fucking scary. But right now, he had to get out of this 'Gingerbread's' hands.

"Tch." Reborn merely tilted his fedora as he turned away from his student.

"C'mon Dino. You haven't even met the actual Vindice yet! Don't worry about Gingerbread, he's just really sensitive and he's always been like that," said Tsuna as she let Dino stand up and follow her.

Ah. She's the one from before. She seems nice. But didn't she leave me in that… place? Oh well, thought Dino, not wanting to turn around and face Gingerbread or Reborn.

…

"So how do you think they're going right now?" asked Elma as she sipped the expresso meant for Reborn. For some reason she could actually taste it, just faintly though.

"Hm, that coward Chiavarone must have shit his pants!" cackled Jack.

[Maybe. I mean, Tsuna wouldn't take it that far, knowing her.] Said Big Pino.

"Ah that's true," said Lotterio, only not to be heard by the others.

"But in that small body, she can do many things. I mean, think of what she was able to do to us!" exclaims Alejandro.

"Yes, I would have to agree with Alejandro," said Jager.

The Vindice members were then interrupted by the entrance of Small Gia who was then followed by Bermuda and the Arcobaleno.

"We're here!" announced Small Gia. "Man! That was pretty funny."

"It seems like Chiavarone, Gingerbread, Tsuna and Reborn are coming. Shall we go greet the Chiavarone Boss?" asked Bermuda.

"Wouldn't that be nice? Shall we great them first, or shall we let the guest of honour decide?" asked Luce. The rest of the Arcobaleno started to think about all different impressions to give the teen. Only Mammon was missing. She was probably returning from her part of the tricks.

"I don't think there's a need. I believe Tsuna is already done with her tricks."

Or so they thought.

…

"Dino," said Tsuna.

"Y-yes?"

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 14," answered Dino, "you?"

"I'm 11," she replied with a smile.

"Uh… this might be a bit weird but why are you in the Vindice manor?"

"Oh, it's because they helped me when I was younger, so they're like family now."

"Um… where did the others go?" asked Dino, when he realised that no one was following them anymore.

"Don't mind that. If you're scared you can hold my hand! I know this mansion very well!" she said, stretching out her hand. Dino took it, a bit flustered and the pair powered on.

"Ah here we go." Tsuna pushed open a door, quite large in size to reveal a very suspicious looking hall ways. For some reason, it looked like jail cells.

"Uh… are you sure it's this way?"

"Yep!" she said smiling to reassure him.

As they slowly walked through the hallway, Dino started to notice the disturbances in the air. Such as the sounds of screams from the distance and then the gust of wind every now and then tickling his ankles as if there was someone holding his ankles.

The screams gradually became louder and the hallway seemed even longer. He turned to his left where Tsuna was. She was somewhat happy and was squinting a bit to see in the dark. Her eyes seemed to glow orange a bit. He turned to his right where he full on yelped and pounced back.

Oh god, that was something he did not want to see. No way in hell. It was exactly what he thought the Vindice was.

"W-w-where is this, Tsuna?"

"Ah, it's one of the secret hallways that I go to every now and then. There are some jail cells but they're empty. I think it might be haunted though," she replied nonchalantly. "Are you ok?"

Dino slowly nodded, regaining his balance. What he just saw was something like torture but no blood was spilt for some reason. That's when he became familiar with the scenes. This wasn't just some random haunted part of the Vindice manor, but the haunting memories that he once had with Reborn except he was looking at himself at 3rd person.

"Can we please hurry?" he asked, his voice cracking on the 'please.'

"Hehe, sure~"

That's when he realised that the hallway's end was nowhere in sight. Nor was Tsuna. Panicking was not a choice, nor was fainting. So he endured it. So much that he was once again traumatized and scarred for life. As he finally reached the end of the hallway, or what he presumed to be the end considering the light, he fainted. The last thing he saw was a wad of cold hard cash from a small hand being handed over to a cloaked figure.

…

"So what's taking them so long?" asked Skull.

"Must be the dark," said Colonello.

"But Tsuna's with them," said Fon.

"I believe that they're here. Come out Reborn. I can sense you," said Verde.

"Tch," said Reborn as he crouch jumped into view along with Gingerbread. "The brat is coming. Tsuna must have done something."

"Could be true," said Lal.

"Hmm. Oh well, we can wait," said Luce as she sighed. The Vindice looked warily at the door opposite them. They were able to sense anything living and breathing in the manor. Mammon, Tsuna and Dino were together. They must have met up.

"We're finally here!" said Tsuna as she entered the room through the door.

"How's the Chiavarone?"

"Oh, he's sleeping."

I wonder why, thought the females sarcastically as they noticed Mammon leaving before anyone noticed.

"Then what should we do then?" asked Small Gia.

"Let's give him a scare when he wakes up," suggested Jack.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Colonello staring at the Vindice.

"Oh it isn't much."

And so they started to loosen part of their bandages.

"You can look away if you want," said Elma, but before some could, she proceeded to dislocate parts of the mangled bodies of the Vindice. The cracking and popping sound echoed in everyone's minds along with the image being played on loop.

"Aren't you going to do it?" asked Reborn to Elma.

"What? You're gonna ask a lady to do such things? Despicable," said Elma. "Nah, I'm kidding. If I do this to myself, how am I supposed to help the others get back to their original places? They'll end up having no arms and no one to stitch it back on. Upsy daisy."

The Vindice were already in place.

"Well, we'll just wait then."

…

Dino…

Huh?

Dino…

What? Who's calling me?

WAKE UP.

…

"What?!" exclaimed Dino as he sat up. He couldn't see anything. It was already night, wasn't it? Tsuna had left him to wallow and be forever forgotten on the Vindice's grounds. That's when he realised he was sitting on thin carpet. Standing up, he looked around for the wall so he could follow the outside. He walked slowly but tripped over something. He felt for what he tripped over to see an arm. A zombie's one.

"AHHHHHH!"

Crawling backwards, he bumped into something else. Something cold but somewhat soft. A dead body.

"AHH!"

Standing up and sprinting, he fell face first onto a rather large soft thing. It looked like a fresh human corpse.

"WHY?"

Jumping right up, he stood still and strained his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Only to regret that to see the bodies of 5 once human things with their legs and arms here and there.

"Please… let this be a dream. Or at least an illusion. Please…"

The light flashed on, him finally screaming once more.

"Quiet you annoying clumsy Chiavarone," replied the person.

"Reborn!" shouted Dino, as he sped to him to hug him only to get a flying kick to the face and landed extremely close to one of the bodies. It blinked. IT BLINKED.

"Are these alive? What are they?" asked Dino, shaking in terror.

"Those? Well, wait for them to rise."

"They're zombies aren't they? They're gonna rise at midnight and then eat our brains."

"Shut up," said Reborn smacking his head with Leon.

The one who had blinked, gradually began to move. He also was the only one with both his legs attached.

"Welcome to the Vindice manor, and I hope you enjoyed our introduction to the manor as our very first guest in a very long time," he said. It was Jager.

"Eh?"

"Hehe, the screams were great," said Jack. As he sat up against the wall. His arm was the one that had been tripped over.

"I must agree," said Lotterio as he merely dragged himself up as the one who was bumped into.

[Very true.] Big Pino was the one that Dino fell face first into.

Alejandro was semi hanging from the ceiling and Small Gia was spread across the room.

"Oi, how come I'm the one who's not got any arms or legs or even a lower half," said Small Gia.

"It's because you're the least liked," said Jack.

"How can you say that for yourself?" said Elma as she entered the room along with Bermuda.

"We formerly welcome you to the Vindice manor. Enjoy your stay and we hope we did not cause as much as a fright," said Bermuda. With the air of power around him, Dino could only nod and quietly say that it was not that much of a fright.

"Well, I've got to get these people back together, so you may as well go to sleep," said Elma. "Reborn will show you where you stay."

"Ah… ok…" said Dino looking at Reborn.

And so, the hitman and teen boss left the room.

…

The following morning.

"I think I'll leave for today," said Dino.

They had breakfast, which was surprisingly nice.

"Well it can't be helped. Did you enjoy?" asked Tsuna with a beaming smile and sparkling eyes. Just realising how cute and helpless he felt towards her, Dino could not respond. Until he noticed the predatory eyes that glared at him to his right, aka Gingerbread.

"A-ah, well, it was really… interesting. I guess that's the only way I can describe it."

"Are you going to visit any time soon? Maybe when you're not working or something," suggested Tsuna.

"Oh. I mean, sure. Maybe," said Dino. And please don't great like you did yesterday.

…

"Hm. So do you think it's time?" asked Bermuda.

"It's a bit early, but this is the mafia. I guess it's time," said Luce.

"We can always wait a bit," said Bermuda.

"I'm just really worried," said Luce.

"Is it another vision?"

"Perhaps, but I feel like if we let her go, then something bad will happen."

"In the end, ew'll have to let her have her own freedom. It's not something we can complain about. She'll start going outside and exploring. We're not caging her in, but we're merely trying to protect her," said Bermuda.

"But that's the thing. That might lead her to think that you are actually keeping her confined here unconsciously," Luce stated. "Well, it's late. And yes we can always wait."

"Good night."

"Good night, Bermuda."


	11. Chapter 11 - Nine Point Eight Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is now 12, Gingerbread is 14, Arcobaleno is 15-16 - Luce is almost 17.
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own KHR.

"I have decided to let Tsuna on a mission with the Arcobaleno. Namely Reborn," said Bermuda and Luce.

This earned many stares from both the Vindice and the Arcobaleno.

"That's crazy. She's only like, 12! Not even a teen!" exclaimed Skull. "And why Reborn, do you know what he does?"

"Yes we clearly know that Reborn is a highly talented hitman but he will not go to the extent of shooting someone dead," said Bermuda, "unless that is required."

"Anyways, this mission is only to get some research," said Luce, "so our Tsuna will be fine."

With the reassurance of the Sky Arcobaleno, they could rest at ease, however, the only living thing, or at least speaking thing, who would oppose was the least expected, who was Verde.

"And what makes you so sure that he will not draw a gun even when it is not required?" questioned Verde, glancing at the two leaders from his laptop screen.

"Why would that happen?"

"Well first of all, we all have somewhat changed after arriving here. We were cold hearted killers, hitmen or women, a mafia boss, cold scientist, stupid stuntman, army freaks or creepy smiling killers who are calm in all situations," said Verde. There were some shouts from Skull about being a stupid stuntman, but, as always, he was ignored.

"And," he continued, "I think it's a good change she made to us that comes with major consequences. In this case, emotional attachment."

There was silence, an invisible agreement to what the green haired teen said.

"But I guess this mission will be appropriate in these cases," said Verde, the atmosphere now no longer as tense or silent.

"Then we all agree?"

"Yes."

"One more thing," said Bermuda. "Reborn."

"Yes?"

"Recently I've been noticing some misplaced things in the… side building, do you happen to be the cause of that?"

"No."

"Was it one of you?"

The Vindice looked at each other.

"I was there a few times recently so it might have been me. I had to get some supplies," said Elma.

"Ah, okay, because I thought it was Tsuna."

"TSUNA?!"

"Why would she be able to access it? I mean she probably explores the tunnels since we don't use them 'cause we just teleport an' all, but you still need a key for the side," said Jack.

"Do you remember what I gave her for her 8th birthday? That was the key."

…

"Hey Gingerbread," started Tsuna.

"What?"

"Naw, you don't have to say it so coldly, but can I show you something?"

"Sure~ is it cool and secret?"

"Of course! Why else would I show you?" asked Tsuna. One of the many things that Gingerbread liked about Tsuna was her casual childishness despite being rather mature for her age. The fact they were able to hold the simple bond between the two was quite extraordinary for him. But then again, it has been like, 5 years.

"You know that key I got from Bermuda on my 8th birthday?"

"Mm, I can just remember it, why?"

"It's the key to that place!" she whispered. "He put a note with it and he was like 'This key unlocks a door where you one day will be able to enter. But not now, you should wait until it is time.'"

"Aren't you usually patient?"

"Yeah, but something in my gut's telling me that it is time, so for the last few weeks I decided to let my curiosity take over. I went through different paths in the tunnels and I got to some door," explained Tsuna, "I always have the key with me, so I decided to use it and it worked! But it's kind of weird what's there."

"Why is that?" asked Gingerbread, listening intently.

"Well, there's like a few cylindrical tanks. They were empty, but it was creepy. I looked at some of the stuff and found a bit of blood but that's probably because of the Vindice's jobs."

They both knew very well what the Vindice did. They did not oppose it but it was a bit troubling when they first thought of it. After a while, it just became normal when they realised that they were living in one of the supposedly most dangerous mafia group.

"Let's go then!" said Tsuna, leading the way.

Starting off in the kitchen, since they were taking snacks from the kitchen and eating them, they went through a set of empty rooms into a storage room and behind a few stacks of boxes was a curtain. Drawing it aside, it revealed a door and it led into a tunnel. It was about three metres wide and was rather wide for being in between walls and such, but then again, we cannot question the Vindice.

Although it was dark, the two could still see and spot other doors and path ways. After a few minutes, they stopped an opening in which was like a secret room. It was merely filled with shelves of books in which were in different languages.

"What do they say?" asked Gingerbread.

"I don't know. It's sort of like Italian and English but it's like... old. I can't understand it," said Tsuna. "It's probably from like… centuries ago."

"Huh."

There was a large door that was mainly wood and metal combined together. The lock was small, and initially, it was rather annoying for Tsuna to find the key hole since she was short. Not bothering to move a crate on the side to step up on, she got Gingerbread to take the key and unlock the door.

Hearing the clicking noise, the two pushed it open to reveal a large room filled with cylindrical tanks. They were empty except for a few with strange liquid inside of it.

"I don't think you can go anywhere beyond this room," said Tsuna.

"Hm, but it's really cool in here though. And quiet," said Gingerbread.

"I guess," she replied then walking to one of the tanks filled with the liquid. The liquid was not like water. Rather than that, she had a feeling she would not like to touch it or even get near to it. It was familiar in a sense, but then again, it seemed like if you stepped into the liquid, you would never get out. Like liquid cells. She shivered thinking about it.

There were small gadgets that lay around, but she didn't want to touch any of them in case something happens. Gingerbread, since it was his first time inside, decided to look for any other things. There would have to be more than just this one room. There were no other doors than the one they just entered through and the tunnels didn't seem like they'd go any further. He tapped on the walls with his broomstick and was surprised when it went through one part. Feeling it with his hand, it went through and the cold feeling of metal told him that there was definitely a door behind the illusion.

"Tsuna, over here."

Investigating, she sighed, not even thinking about the possibilities of illusions and how Viper would be disappointed in her.

Able to clear their minds of the once existing illusion, a rather worn metal door stood defiantly. It seemed as if it had been opened many times, but a very long time ago. If they Vindice ever used it, then it was before they got used to using their portals. Requiring a lot of effort and small support of flames, they managed to open the door which led into a large and long metal coated hallway.

The sounds of their footsteps on the metal floor were eerie and it seemed so clean, as if no one had stirred any trouble.

Arriving at a large mechanical door, they opened it only to be shocked. The cylindrical tanks they saw were empty but the ones here were filled with liquid and people.

"Hello?"

The people inside the tanks all had their eyes closed and none stirred, as if they were in a deep sleep.

"Do you think they're alive?"

"They'd have to be or why would they keep them here?" replied Gingerbread equally awed.

The people did not seem that dangerous in appearance but looking at some of the records that were next to each tank… well, it was simply crazy.

"Tank 100, Ghost. Imprisoned for life. Since XXXX years. Extreme massacre of those in possession of Flames. In progress of finding the alternate person of Ghost."

"Tank 74, Isat. Imprisoned for life. Since XXXX years. Broke omerta more than 5 occasions. Due to restrictions, unable to imprison until XXXX. Has led to 172 mafia men and women's families' deaths or in area of danger."

The two stayed silent as they decided not to read the rest. They left the room, the details still haunting them, and went into another hallway where it was obvious that they were jail cells.

Not making a sound, they turned back.

…

"Where the hell are those two?" mumbled Elma as she searched the manor. Just seriously how long are they going to play hide and seek. Those two were the best at it as well.

"Tsuna, Gingerbread!" called out Elma. It was nearly dinner but then again they ransacked the kitchen again.

Hearing a sensing a shuffling noise at one of the storage rooms, she went inside only to find the two replacing boxes in front of the curtains.

"What were you two doing?"

"Uh… We were just… exploring this room since we haven't been in here that much," lied Tsuna.

"I know a lie when I see one, but I won't tell," said Elma as she sighed at the two troublemakers. "You should go back. Everyone's going to get suspicious."

"Thanks!"

"Oh yeah, go visit Bermuda on the way. He wants to talk to you."

"'Kay!"

…

Mission statement:

Find anything deemed suspicious upon investigation. To see what is deemed suspicious please refer to page 7 in the Rules of Suspicion.

Location:

Estraneo. Located in a building of plot points at .

Mission aim:

Uncover any illegal conduct that exceeds limit in the regulations in mafia. Anything over the scale of 15 out of 19 breeches will be considered to be arrested.

Mission action:

Remain unknown to the Estraneo. They specialise in science and experimentation however may have traps set.

Extra Details:

There is no map of the lab for the Estraneo, however would be useful if a map is created. Any paper copy or material which contains details on suspicion of misconduct will be needed for future reference.

Final message:

Keep Tsuna safe.

…

"So I can go on a mission?"

"Yes, however with Reborn," said Bermuda.

"Is Gingerbread coming?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes, but he's going with Alejandro that day. He has a different part for the mission."

"Aw, ok. So when are we going?"

"By the end of this week."

"Is tomorrow okay then?"

"Too soon, we still need to prepare some things to make sure you're safe," said Bermuda.

"She'll be fine. She's with me and I do not make mistakes," interrupted Reborn who entered the room. He received a long heavy stare from the Vindice boss. Bermuda, after saying a few more sentences about safety to Tsuna, allowed her to leave with Reborn.

"What do you think that we will encounter? Maybe we have to karate-chop someone or something," said Tsuna, imagining what possibilities that they could encounter along the way. Reborn stayed quiet listening to her rambling until he finally spoke up.

"If I told you, that you have to kill someone, would you do it?"

"Yes." Not expecting such a clear and sudden answer, Reborn questioned her. She looked down at the ground and slowly explained why she said yes.

"Well, the reason is that if you ask someone else to kill someone, it's because they can't do it, or there is no one else but them to kill then. If not, then I guess it's because I have to, even though I don't want to," she stated and then added, "I don't want to kill anyone, but I guess I would end up killing considering that I probably will one day leave the manor…"

…

Current location: at the entrance of the Estraneo building

"Do you know what to do?"

"Yes~ Verde hacked in, so he'll get rid of some cameras. He also got some info about some unused or less populated hallways," said Tsuna.

"Don't use your portals unless you really have to," added Reborn. The two, hand and arm, leapt onto a branch close to them, not disturbing any of the leaves. Close to the building's side, they grabbed hold of any ledge they found in sight and carefully made their way to the top. The wall had strange grooves in it, as if to block any sound from the inside, but it had made it easier for the two to scale up the wall.

Near the top, they noticed a trail of smoke and the rather disgusting smell of tobacco and alcohol.

"Ah, fuck! Those fucking brats are too stubborn," exclaimed the person at the top. Reborn went first, a silent thud resounded on the floor of the 'unconscious' man. Diverting her eyes from the body, Tsuna focused on Reborn who was busy getting towards the door which led downstairs into the building.

From the outside, it seemed like it was approximately 2 floors high excluding the roof, however, Verde's information led them to believe that there were more floors below the building where the Estraneo may have been hiding something.

The two remained unspotted and eventually reached a stair case which led downstairs. Only one way in, and one way out. It was a risk they had to take.

"Something doesn't feel right, Reborn," said Tsuna. He nodded in reply.

They heard footsteps, but they were walked away from them. They ended up a hallway, rather similar to the one of that place near the Vendice manor, but were more narrow and weren't as metallic.

"In here."

A rather normal wooden door led into a small room filled with tables and piles of sheets and files. Grabbing a loose paper from the closest test, Tsuna merely could feel all the disgust against the Estraneo.

"They're experimenting on kids like me," said Tsuna as calmly as possible.

"That's rather normal."

"Normal? NORMAL?! It's like saying that they're experimenting on me and Gingerbread or something," said Tsuna. She didn't really know any other kids except for Hayato, but he didn't really come into mind. Reborn, suddenly having a change of heart decided that they would exploit them, only if there the experimenting is differently conducted than what the other science Mafioso have done.

Sifting as quickly as possible through files, they came across a booklet that contained three children. One was to be experimented with the 6 hells, one was with animal genes and the final one was with making the ultimate assassin, both silent and emotionless.

The other files on other children were the same with the three however they had all failed and died or been killed by the Estraneo.

"I guess this is good enough. Some of these children come from innocent families who vaguely connect to the mafia," said Reborn, feeding the booklets to Leon who somehow swallowed it into his magical stomach.

"C-can we go now?" asked Tsuna, feeling sick.

Before the two could move, a scientist suddenly entered the room.

"Wh-what? Who are you?!" he said pointing at the two, "Wait, did you bring that child here for testing? Okay, then I will lead you there."

"No. Rather than that, let me lead you," said Reborn, "to your death."

Raising Leon, who already transformed into a gun, he readied to aim at the quivering scientist.

"Stop it Reborn!"

"Do you want those three kids to die at the hands of these people? Do you not want to save them from the fate that had been forced on them from kidnapping?" asked Reborn. With a reply of silence, he pulled the trigger, but no sound came out.

"That bullet will probably not kill him, but it will cause a lot of pain. Let's go," said Reborn, grabbing her as they left.

"Wait! I want to go see the three kids!"

"Tsuna, we don't have time."

"Please! I'll take the risk, but please!"

"Where are they?" asked Reborn after agreeing.

"My gut's telling me that way," as she said pointing to the right which led to another set of stairs.

"Ok."

…

I can feel someone. Someone not from here. But would they not be the mafia? Perhaps they've come to get us and kill us. It's not like they can kill the scientists. Even with the power I have, it is still not enough. I need to endure this. But I can't. Please. No more. Stop. Don't raise that needle. Don't. Just don't. I hate the mafia. I hate this. Why did this happen to me? What about the others? There were hundreds of us here once upon a time. Yet, why do I only see two others? What were their names? Chikusa and Ken, was it not? Ah. They've stuck with me for so long. Yet… why? Why with me? Do they not want to save their own lives? Maybe that's it. They're using me to save themselves. Of course, what was I thinking? Someone to save me? No. Never. Impossible. I should. Just accept this.


	12. OMAKE: The Vindice's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small filler before we continue 9.8. Thank you so much for more than 210 follows, 170 favs and 16500 views. I hope you like the cover! It was done by one of my friends.
> 
> I realised, it's been a while since I've done Omakes. So here you go.
> 
> It has been such a long time since I've gotten shudders (in a good way) from an anime. I've been following it for almost a year (?) in the manga, but it never updated and then I found out about the anime, which already has 8 episodes.
> 
> Note: Tsuna is 9 years old here. And as this is about the Vindice's past, please note that they aren't true, so if you dislike it then tell me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

Omake: The Vindice's Past.

AN: Although the the Vindice remains a mystery to all of us readers, this still allows us some space to imagine what they may have been through to reach the state of being the 'dead' Arcobaleno. Please be warned that this is NOT actually the Vindice's past, but what I as a Fan Fiction writer has created. Just as a note, some of the events are what I have heard about from other people and from my own experiences. I am sorry if anyone is offended, but then again, the Vindice is based off revenge and hatred. Enjoy.

"Ne, Bermuda."

"Hm?"

"Why are you all like… this?"

It was a question often asked, however none dared to ask. They, the Vindice, all were linked in a way, being the 7 strongest many many years ago and how they died and swore revenge on Checkerface. But Tsuna already knew that. Even if he explained it in further detail, Tsuna would still be able to tell that there was so much more than what he was telling her.

"If you really want to know, then ask everyone else."

"What about you then?"

"Did you hear about Sepira?"

"I heard about her from Luce."

"Then let's just say that, before I became like this, I was somewhat a friend of Sepira."

"You're old."

"…"

"Hehe, okay, I'll go ask the others then," said Tsuna as she walked off to find the other members of the Vindice.

…

Big Pino and Small Gia-

The two stared at the kid for a while. It sort of made sense for her to want to know. I mean, she is different to them no matter what she says.

"Sit down, kid. It's not gonna be that long, but you may as well."

[We'll tell you then.]

Tsuna beamed and sat down as Big Pino started writing something rather long on his signs along with the help of Small Gia.

You can probably tell, but we are probably younger than the other Vindice. But we technically had expected this to happen. We were alerted by the others who had befallen the fate of Checker Face. Although we had heeded this warning, we made many mistakes and bad decisions to get away from the cruel fate that would end up catching us in its foul web.

[Gia and I was often bullied as kids so when we had met for the first time, we had our own laughs and jo, which was then promptly ruined with Checker Face's plans. The moment we were granted the title of the strongest in the world, we felt so desperate to escape.]

In most fights, Pino and I fought together using our teamwork as a power. They once said that even if the weak would gather, it would still have some effect.

[However, on our final mission, we were killed off by Checker Face himself by setting off multiple explosions. We were naive to think that there would only be a few.]

We really didn't realise until we hit a dead end. Before we could even do anything, we were hit with a paralysing agent that had recently been developed and was beyond our knowledge. Then it just exploded.

[We had, grouped together, completed more missions than the others. Even though some missions which were rather minor, we really valued all the time we had spent together along with the others.]

"Well, I can understand that you can't go out and just have fun like how you used to," said Tsuna, "but I think that since you're still here and together with the others, it's okay. You aren't really as lonely as you think."

"Haha! I guess so," said Small Gia.

"Anyways, without you guys, I wouldn't be here." Tsuna beamed a smile, while the two just stared at her.

…

Jack-

"Ah?! You wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Kids these days are really curious aren't they," said Jack to himself.

"But weren't you too?"

"I don't even remember when I was your age, Tsuna, you can't ask me something like that." Tsuna chuckled. "But I'll tell ya, what I remember ok?"

I was pretty much a trouble maker since the very beginning but one of them went too far or something. I thought I was invincible and all, but someone just trashed the entire village. No one survived, they crops were burnt and the water sources were polluted or poisonous.

Ending up starving, I started to think that this was what what they called 'karma.' But the person wanted me to suffer more. So just when I thought I had the chance to actually get out of the dying village, I was arrested on suspect for killing the entire village. I told them the truth, I did, but they would never stop until I would say what they want.

They had all these evil tortures. I won't describe 'em but they're pretty gruesome and cruel. Those medieval tortures were all supposed to kill me but they didn't so they thought it would be no use to kill me. It was kinda funny, since none of their strange ways killed me when a clean slice to the head woulda been enough.

I couldn't take it anymore. Even if all the injuries could have caused death, I was okay with it. But it really opened up my eyes when I was visited by Bermuda. He made me realise that I should fear death and not let others play around with my life. He really opened up my world, he did. I really appreciated it, but then I was suddenly released by bribes from someone unknown. I was taken to someplace else.

He asked me my name and about my life when I was back at the village. He said whether I regretted the choice to let those people take me to jail. I said I regretted that decision and then was taken to somewhere else. I was put instantly into extreme cold weathers and was just told to survive. With the given environment, the only thing I had in mind was to survive the weather which meant I needed to train.

After a year, I was taken to somewhere else, said he told me I was now one of the strongest in the world. I felt sorta happy. And then he asked me once again whether I regretted that decision and I said that I didn't. Where I was least expecting it, he said that there was no longer a purpose for me and with a clean slice to the head, I died.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Hehe, that man sure is, but that was in the past."

Tsuna frowned. "Even though that was in the past, you are still able to remember and reflect on it now, so you cannot just forget everything in the past."

"Come on. Now you're giving me lectures."

"Ha, we all know how to treasure our past, present and future. It just depends on the person."

"You're pretty smart for a kid."

"Then how smart are you then?" said Tsuna with a smug face, then ran off to find the next person.

"God, how much of that sass is she gonna have as a teen?" grumbled Jack, as he brushed against the mark that streaked along his neck.

…

Jaeger-

"… Well since you're here, I may as well tell you."

"Yes!" she said fist pumping. Jaeger sighed.

I had already known about this Arcobaleno. I believed that I could run away from being in that place, but every single time, Checker Face would be there to do something. Every town I passed, every village I visited, they were all eventually stricken with devastation all because I was once there.

During this journey, I was with Bermuda, who I happened to meet after bumping into him. He was visiting someone's house at that time. They were actually talking about the Arcobaleno and I just happened to coincidentally be passing by. The woman, who was the one who owned the house, in fact knew that I was there listening in and so the two invited me without even knowing my name.

He-

"Jaeger I summon you to the office," said Bermuda.

"…"

"Aww… Then can I hear your story another time?" asked Tsuna. She knew that whenever Bermuda summoned someone to his office was because something has happened or he needed someone's help with something.

"…"

Out of the corner of Jaeger's eye, he could spot the small portal behind Tsuna which had Bermuda's head and his mouth wording 'Do not tell.'

Shuddering, and daring not to disobey his boss, he bade farewell to Tsuna as he went to his Boss' office.

…

Alejandro-

"Why don't you want Gingerbread to tell you instead?"

"Because he isn't Alejandro."

"Naw, Tsuna," said Gingerbread as he strolled into the room. Alejandro sighed and laughed.

I just hate him.

"Ah? That's it?" asked Tsuna.

"Hee hee~ Tsuna, master likes to keep things secret too," giggled Gingerbread. Tsuna pouted.

"No, only you do."

"It's partially true, but I hate Checker Face," said Alejandro.

"Well it's pretty rude for me to ask anyways."

"Hm, not really. I'm just afraid that you won't like the story."

"Can you just tell me the basic outline then?" asked Tsuna.

"Sure. You've heard Jaeger's part right?"

"Ehehe, sort of," said Tsuna scratching her cheek.

"Okay."

I was with Jaeger at this time. I met Bermuda for the first time. I had so much respect for him after knowing all the troubles he had gone through after his own encounter with Bermuda.

Jaeger was his right hand man, and I did not argue with that and so I became something like a left hand man.

I don't remember much of my childhood, but I was always left out of my family. My elder brother was more loved than everyone else, so I was inspired to beat him. Then came along Checker Face who killed him in front of everyone. It was so clear that he had killed him with his own bare hands, but all the blame was put onto me.

They sent me to jail. I was going to be put through death sentence but Bermuda knew that I didn't kill him so he made sure to get the best option out of all my choices. I served a long time in the jail, a few years. I ended up having the materials to make dolls. It started off as a hobby but then it became something useful, that I was released again. Only to find that Checker Face had pushed 20 deaths onto me who had just came out of jail.

Before anyone could do anything, they just pelted me with stones. I just ran with all my might to find that Bermuda and Jaeger had been faced off by Bermuda, who in turn, told me about being one of the strongest in the world.

Everyone lost what they had, and it had been exchanged with these… bodies.

"You're still here," said Tsuna, "and that's all that matters. Since then, which is a really long time ago, you have been together right?"

"Yes."

"That's a family then. And because of that, you will forever be together, right?"

"Yes."

"Hm~ isn't that interesting master?" said Gingerbread. "You're being told something by someone a trillion bazillion years younger than you."

"Oi! I'm not that old you lil' brat."

Gingerbread stuck out his tongue and disappeared for Alejandro to quickly portal to find him before Gingerbread could do anything.

"Sorry, but that's all I can say."

Laughing, Tsuna merely smiled and replied saying that she was thankful for him to tell her in the first place.

…

Elma- A/N: please note, that she is not the '7' strongest of the time of the Vindice being Arcobaleno. She was just someone who was just under the 7 strongest. The same applies with Lotterio.

"Hm? You want to know about how I became a Vindice?" The girl nodded. She sighed. "Okay. I'll just try making it simple for you to understand."

"No, it's okay," replied Tsuna, "If I don't get it now, I'll eventually get it one day when I grow up."

"Aw, fine."

I was pretty normal when I was young. I was also very wary of people, always wondering what would happen if they suddenly hated me or liking me. Sometimes, I would visualise these scenarios in my mind and then see what would be the best decision. They always worked.

I have always made white lies, or just lied in general so I would not run into trouble. I was very lucky every time and no one had been affected but I had a very bad guilty conscience. But then that led me to build up these invisible walls around me so no one would get that close.

Back when I was born, females weren't regarded as very important besides bearing children. I was still young, probably in my early teenage years and my family was rather rich. I would sometimes dress as a boy for education. My family liked me, I knew that, but all the accomplishments would all pass with a 'work harder and you'll get a better result.' It was something extremely discouraging when I had tried with all my might to achieve. I had been expecting a well done or a good job, someone to praise me in my effort and realised that their opinion doesn't matter. I ran away in order to get away from that fact.

While being dressed as a boy, I ended up learning a few skills in fighting. Before I knew it, I was able to fend for myself, but I couldn't hide that long as the opposite gender.

There were some nobles who wanted someone strong, to start the 'Mafia.' They offered a home, a job, a place where I could have belonged. I was unaware of the dangers because they never specified it in the contract. When I found out, I was scared but so motivated. I trained with all my effort in order to actually achieve something.

Then, I was approached by a man. He, as you know is Checker Face. He told me that I was one of the strongest. He told me that I was one of the most formidable people in the world. It was something that I earned. But when we, the Vindice, met as the strongest something happened.

He stripped off everything that was ours; our friends, our families, innocent people, children- girls and boys, women and men, none of them were spared. Becoming the strongest was not choice or goal to work to. It was a curse.

"Uuuu…"

"What's wrong?" asked Elma.

"It's just sad. It's like a book."

"Except this is the real world, Tsuna." She picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride.

"Are you going to Lotterio?"

"Yes, he's the last," said Tsuna.

"Ok."

…

Lotterio- A/N: please remember Lotterio is one for little words. Very simple person as well.

"…"

"Please."

"Okay…"

I was a slave. I didn't want to be weak because everyone would beat me. They told me I was cursed, so I kept transferring masters. One of them was one of Mafioso underneath Checker Face. So I trained and trained so I would no longer get beaten. And then Checker Face approached me saying I was one of the strongest.

Everyone knew that, so they ganged up on me. They tortured me. But it didn't even hurt. What hurt was that Checker Face was the one who initiated that attack.

"But how can he just give you the title of being one of the strongest?" asked Tsuna. She remembered how Elma said about how others opinions didn't matter and only your own. She believed that if her friends were dissed by someone else, then it would be here opinion of helping her friends and preventing that.

"… I don't know…"

Tsuna smiled. "Then I don't think it really matters as long as you think you're strong. Checker Face is just a bad person that hurt you."

…

If only that were true. If only Checker Face was just a 'Bad Person.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that Elma and Lotterio were included because there were 2 unnamed Vindice in which I just had to put in because one is female and the other was a good way to put in a neat personality- which he doesn't speak much. :^)


	13. Chapter 12 - Nine Point Eight Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Nine Point Eight/9.8 is here~ This chapter isn't feel-much, so you'll get through it. I don't know why, but I feel like this serious plot for Mukuro is just going to lead up to… you'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

Previously-

Tsuna discovers the Vendicare with Gingerbread. They explore and find quite a few strange things. Then, Tsuna is tasked to her first mission with Reborn to search the Estraneo for any suspicious behaviour. They thought it was just a minor mission, but they find a few files on children who have been experimented on in extremely harsh ways. They decide to help them, even after being discovered. Fortunately, only one of the Estraneo has discovered them.

…

There was a stinging pain in his eye. No matter how much he clutched at it or treated it with care, it hurt. He asked himself why? Just barely, he opened his other eye and looked upon the scene before him. On one of the boy's face, a large cut spread across his face. His complexion was paled and was dangerously malnourished, just like the other boy and him. The edges of his mouth were cut from countless amounts of putting in and taking out fangs of different animals. Just looking at it, he could feel the taste of blood on his tongue.

The other boy had a barcode on his face. He showed no emotion despite the many injuries from injections of physical enhancement. He had no energy and did not seem like he would be able to get up unless he was forced to. The blood that slowly dripped from the pits of his elbows and neck made him feel sick at the sight having being reminded by the forceful eye transplant and injections.

He could feel drowsiness taking over his body, but there was something there that kept telling him not to fall asleep. He felt the small tremors in the ground. Another child? Of course they'd bring another person. I mean, what child would come to this place?

"Hello?"

A female's voice. It was so pure and kind. Ah, what a pity she would merely be thrown into such a world and then tortured.

"Hey, can you speak?"

He looked up to see an angel. Well, not really since she was dressed in black but she had a pale face with rather puffy brown hair and brown gold eyes. Why would she be in the depths of hell? Now he just pitied her more for being there. That is until he saw the person behind her.

"You-you're…" his instinct told him that person would not attack him but his rather vast knowledge on the mafia's most formidable people did not think that way.

"Ah, so you know Reborn? Don't worry we're not here to hurt you," said Tsuna with a soothing tone. She didn't want them to think that they were going to hurt them.

"Why are you here?" questioned the bluenette.

"We're here to save you."

The person merely stared at them and then laughed, very creepily.

"Kufufu, and how can you do that? Even if you have the number one hitman in the world, you can't escape."

"Then you'd ask, how we got here without getting caught," said Tsuna. He remained silent and Reborn seemed to be insulted that he would not be able to escape the hell hole. "So what's your name?"

"Test subject 69."

"No, I mean your real name. You have one don't you?"

He thought long and hard, sifting through the memories that he thought he had already forgotten. Mukuro… Rokudo…

"Mukuro Rokudo? Nice to meet you. I'm Tsuna and as you know that's Reborn," she said introducing herself.

"Tsuna, hurry. We won't have enough time," said Reborn impatiently.

"Ok, grumpy fedora man," replied Tsuna, "how are the other two?"

"Ken and Chikusa."

"Yes, Ken and Chikusa."

The two who were once resting now stared at the two strangers.

"We-we're leaving here?" asked Ken his body slightly trembling at the slight possibility.

With a smile, she nodded. "Yes, you're gonna leave here."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A man stepped out of the shadows of the room, a strange mist behind him. His face had scars like knitted lines, sharp eyes and his hair spikey. Reborn, who was unable to sense the man, instantly took action only to draw back when he realised that the scientist was drawing him into where the strange mist was.

"Cover your mouths." Tsuna nodded as she gestured to the three other boys to do the same. Leon transformed into a gas mask and Reborn pulled out a hand gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, this gas is flammable," said the scientist. Not wanting to risk the danger of hurting the younger children, he could only grunt and listen to the Estraneo scientist.

The facial features on him started to change. The eyes became dilated and his movement became jagged.

"Don't worry, none of you will escape but nor can we, considering the number 1 hitman to be here. Take your time, our research has already been completed."

"What do you mean, research? Is it on those three?"

"Oh no… they were just a process to get to what we wanted, a stepping stone perhaps," he said, "think of it… as a honour to die under our family. The Estraneo are indeed one of the most powerful famiglias."

"What?"

"10 seconds," the man rasped, and then chucked a watch at the hitman. "It'll count to ten... and then it's all gonna blow!"

The man ended up gasping for his last breath while he fell to the ground.

Wide eyes started to stare at the watch as it displayed '00:00' as it started to rise as soon as the man fell.

"Tsuna, I'll take them."

Something started to make Tsuna feel extremely worried. They gathered up the three boys who started to panic. Reborn carried Ken and Chikusa as they were nearer him than Tsuna. Tsuna ended up getting Mukuro. It cost her precious moments to actually get him up and going.

"It'll be faster for me to walk myself," said Mukuro.

"Then go!" exclaimed Tsuna.

The group managed to get out of the room and into the main corridor, but they were still far from the exit.

3….

They managed to reach the end and were already going up the staircase.

"Reborn I can't use my flames! Something is stopping it!"

"It's the lab's barrier. They did this so we wouldn't escape," said Mukuro. He was using his own illusions to temporarily forget about the pain and run. It was the one chance that they were given to escape. He would use all his power to do so.

7…

They were nearly at the top of the stair case.

8…

They started to bolt down the hallway to the exit. There was merely a window. The doors had been locked. Breaking the window swiftly with a bullet, Reborn crashed through it with the two boys trying to minimise the damage.

9…

Mukuro had just managed to leap up onto the ledge and started to run.

9.3…

Only then did he realise he made a big mistake. And then turned back around and ran towards Tsuna.

9.5…

Tsuna was already scrambling up and grabbed hold onto Mukuro's arms as he outstretched them. She glanced at the watch.

9.8

The watch had stopped at exactly that time. But that gut stabbing feeling told Tsuna that it was not as it seems.

"RUN!" as she pushed Mukuro forward.

That was when everyone looked at the person at the very back who had barely pushed Mukuro out of the way until the building was engulfed in raging flames.

…

No…

Did I really just kill my saviour?

No, it can't be.

Please don't torture me to these extents!

"It's alright. She is not dead." said Reborn with a smirk. He knew that he was well worried about Tsuna. He wanted to believe that she would live up to his expectations. But isn't that what would worry her the most? He was tasked to protect her. Him. And he NEVER failed a mission.

He automatically reached for his phone that connected him back to the Vindice manor.

The phone ringed a few times before someone had picked up.

Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro just sat there watching the flames, unable to move.

"Hello, Reborn?" it was Elma who picked up.

"It's about Tsuna."

"Oh yeah, she used her night flames, didn't she?"

"Huh?"

"I guess you can't really sense night flames," she said, "I heard from Verde about the explosions. And rest assured, she is fine. She managed to portal out."

"Oi, wh-what are you doing? Calling for back up?" asked Mukuro, his voice slightly shaky.

"No. What hitman calls for back up? They informed that Tsuna is alive."

"Were you worried? Ha, typical Reborn. Well only problem is that-"

The call was instantly cut off. One part of the phone had been broken and slightly melted by the heat. The fire had already started to spread, so the group, now reduced to four, had to get themselves going.

As they made their escape, they could still feel the guilt that worn them down.

"Hey, if she's alive, why aren't we going to go look for her?" asked Chikusa.

"Do you know who they are?"

"Ha?"

"The Vindice." With the mere mention of the Vindice, the trio paused for a moment in slight surprise. They were worried. They didn't want to be arrested by them. They didn't even want to know what reasons they could get prosecuted for.

"If you're worried about what I think you're worrying about, it's okay. Tsuna's going to persuade them."

"How? Wait, you know them?!"

"Something like that... We live with them," said Reborn. The trio's jaws literally dropped as Reborn continued. "She can just say a sentence and then sway their thoughts. Very interesting and rather amusing."

"So we are going there now?" asked Ken, who remained rather silent about this fiasco.

"To where we live."

They remained silent. They didn't really want to live where the Vindice live. But it's what they've got and Tsuna lived there too… wait, why did Tsuna come into mind?

Reborn seemed rather pissed. It was as if he didn't really want to take in the three but it seemed like it was Tsuna's decision to escape with the three. With the hitman's help, they were rather doubtful of his intentions but were still grateful, for without him, they may have never succeeded in escaping.

…

"Viper."

"Yes, Verde?"

"Where is Tsuna?"

"Money."

"Ah, there is no need for that you two," said Luce interrupting the two trying to make a deal.

Viper clicked her tongue after Luce interrupted her perfect opportunity to get some cash. Verde seemed pissed as he didn't know something.

"Tsuna is in a safe place."

"And how do you know if it's safe?" asked Viper.

"My vision showed me where," said Luce with a smile and then towards Viper, "You know these people I believe." The silence from Viper confirmed that she knew where Tsuna was even without using her thoughtography to find her.

"Where is a car?"

"You're too young to drive one."

"The Vindice can drive."

"They're too old."

"This is mafia."

"There is police."

"There are illusions."

"There is me," said Luce smiling sunshine and rainbows but emitting an alarming aura.

…

She could still feel the touch of the velvety portal. There were some burn marks, but she presumed it was from the explosion. In her hand, she still clutched the watch that had been crushed from the pressure.

She didn't know where she was, but it definitely was not somewhere she had been before. She bit her tongue as she accidentally tripped over her own feet and cursing her clumsiness.

Taking a stroll, rather leisurely, in the unknown place, she found a large main room where a large staircase led up to the next floor. Something seemed painstakingly familiar about the large plague that symbolised some famiglia. Upon closer inspection, she recognised VONGOLE printed neatly on it.

There was a lot of space to explore. It didn't seem like anyone even lived there. She couldn't use any of her flames and she couldn't portal since she didn't know where she was. She had not really fully controlled her night flames, since they were something that would only manifest after certain situations.

Without her noticing, she had strolled into a room where it looked like nothing had disturbed it for many years, perhaps even decades.

There were bookshelves and a few stacks of books that were placed on a table. One specific book stood out from the other books as it was the thickest and the largest in size. It also seemed to be the only book that had been touched compared to the others, as if it was specifically read for its contents.

Flicking to some pages with some random book marks, she found small photos and drawings along with words that she semi recognised as Italian, but not Italian. Thank god she was still in Italy.

She could make out some words, but the book itself was unfinished. It generally went along the lines of "This is the first time for this famiglia." She suspected it was a famiglia history book. So she was in some mafia mansion. At the end of the book, some of the words were illegible as if someone cried tears onto it or someone had accidentally poured some liquid on it.

But it clearly said: He is not my son.

"Who's there?!"


	14. Chapter 13  - Nine Point Eight Part END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Nine Point of Eight/9.8! I have no idea what I am doing but I believe this is absolutely necessary.
> 
> On the 17th of September, I should be getting my invite for Archive of Our Own. It is NOT going to be my priority as I will post my stories there so I can access it at school. On that day it is also my 14th birthday. Lol.
> 
> FanFiction was down for a while so the statistics have been stuffed up and I'm really pissed since it's no longer accurate.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

Previously –

Barely, and just barely, Tsuna escapes the explosion at the Estraneo lab building by randomly portal-ling to somewhere. Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa, in the care of Reborn, are now safe and are going to be taken under care of the Vindice and Arcobaleno. Tsuna however, ends up in a mysterious place which happens to be in relation of the Vongola and is discovered by someone.

…

"Who's there?!"

Snapping her head around, Tsuna could only barely move her head to the left before a person pinned her down onto the table with a gun directly next to her head. Red raging eyes stared right into her golden brown eyes. It was a while since she had actually felt this sort of terror and fear but her instinct told her that he would not hurt her despite all her body's reactions to the attacking person.

Unable to speak, she could only try and over throw the person with her physical strength but failed in doing so. She couldn't properly grasp her flames because of the fear that shook through her body.

"How did you get here?" asked the person. He wasn't that much older than her. About 15. He was rather tanned and tall but not as tall as Reborn. His expression showed so much rage and sadness, Tsuna couldn't help but try and reach out to him. He seemed terrified of touch, so she quickly drew back her hand and then regained her courage to speak.

"I won't hurt you."

"What can you even do?" he asked ferociously until he noticed the burns on her arms and the burnt edges of her clothes. There was no fire was there? "I'll ask one more time, how did you get here?"

"Uh… haha, um, you probably won't believe me but I used a portal?" she replied even questioning herself.

"That's impossible. If it's true, prove it!"

"That's impossible even you tell me to," said Tsuna, scratching her cheek as she massaged her arms. "I'm out of flames and-"

"Flames? You have flames?"

"Ye-"

"Don't tell me you have that goddamn flame of that bastard," he growled.

"Wait, wait, wait… even if I may or may not have the same flame of whoever that person is, you can't just kill me for that," said Tsuna trying to get out of her situation, "also don't swear."

"What can a brat like you do?" She felt a spark. A notice that she could tell what flames the person in front of her held. They were very similar to her sky flames, but it was burning hot and much more vicious, like rage. On the other hand, the person started to slowly recognise where he had seen her before. It wasn't exactly like that person, but the similarities were impeccable.

"Are you a Vongola brat? You're that descendant of Primo, aren't you? You're the one who will take my place at the head!" he exclaimed, his rage reignited. But not only his rage ignite, so did Tsuna's. She had pieced together why he seemed so mad. That book was the sole reason.

"Oh? So? I don't know what or why this Vongola is or so important, but I believe that I have nothing related to it. I'm sorry for trespassing to just escape on instinct like all normal humans would," said Tsuna releasing the sass. The person seemed rather baffled.

"You seem to see me as someone you know," continued Tsuna, a small flame blazing on her forehead, "but I have no idea who you are supposed to be, so why should I be questioned, ha? So who are you?"

Still speechless he merely just took a step back, just barely and as he was just to reply, she sighed and calmed down.

"Ow. Uh do you have like something to treat burns?" she asked, nervously laughing.

He didn't question it. He didn't dare. This brat knew the hang of life and to trust him was something she must have thought about deeply. Not saying another, he just took her by her arm (where it was not exactly wounded but meh) and led her out of the room.

Suddenly being grabbed, Tsuna couldn't really do much but stare at the back of the mysterious person.

…

"Let me go."

"What. You don't want to go?" asked Reborn, as the four stood outside the Vindice Manor.

"Come on byon, they are scary." Chikusa earned a glare from Mukuro.

"Appreciate my help. We're going anyways," said Reborn, dragging them towards the entrance.

…

"Um where are we anyways?" asked Tsuna.

He was still rather silent as he pulled out a first aid kid and then stopped as he noticed the slight disturbance in the air. He mumbled something, getting rather irritated as he applied a cooling cream on her arm and plastered on bandages.

A gleam in the shadows alerted Tsuna and quickly took action by taking the guy in front of her with her onto the floor.

"Ushishishishi~"

Tsuna shuddered at the laugh. It was like Mukuro's Kufufu but Ushishi.

Where she was once sitting, was a knife that dug into the seat. Really.

"Fu- Knife brat, get out here."

"Ushishi~ the boss is angry~" said the 'Knife Brat.' A boy, roughly the same age as Gingerbread came out. He had blonde hair covering his eyes and wore a stripy shirt and black pants. Overall impression: creepy.

"Nice to meet you, principessa," he said.

"Um… nice to meet you too!" said Tsuna giving her infamous dazzling smile which shocked him that she would immediately accept him. "I'm Tsuna and who are you?"

"Japanese? Where did you learn Italian then? I am Prince Belphegor," he said, smirking. The two were ignoring the presence of the other person who immediately gave the 'prince' a swift knock to the head. Blood immediately started to run down the side of his head.

"Oi. You dare to spill my royal blood, boss?" asked Belphegor taking a dozen knives from nowhere. Tsuna, panicking, tried her best to make the situation better. She thought it was rather mean that this boss would attack his own friend or what every Belphegor was.

"Don't fight please! I don't like fighting!" said Tsuna, earning all attention on her. She ignored it and directed her own attention to the red eyed person. "Um, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Tsuna and you are?"

"Xanxus."

"Ushishi, the boss is a bit shy, but that is who he is," said Belphegor who put away his knives. "And why are you here then?"

"Um… I sort of had to escape and I ended up here."

"Run away? Heh, weak."

"Excuse me?" said Tsuna as if deeply offended. Deep deep down, we all know she's just very sadistic. "But if you have some explosion behind you, would you face it on or escape? I wouldn't call escape runaway either. It's not like it was even a person."

The smirk was wiped off his face, but soon appeared again.

"Okay, principessa, you win. But then why is my boss not attacking you then?"

"I did attack her. She wasn't in a place anyone should be in, anyways," growled Xanxus as he finished up.

Tsuna looked at his handiwork. It was a bit sloppy but then that's because every cut and wound she had was treated by Elma or Reborn. It didn't seem like Xanxus often treated other people so she didn't really mind it.

"Hm, then where is Mammon? That person hasn't been around recently."

"That money bastard's doing something with the mafia jail people. She's probably counting money right now," said Xanxus.

"Um… do you mean Viper? She's like that sometimes, but I don't think she's always counting money," said Tsuna.

"Wait you know that bitch?"

"Oi, don't call Viper a… you know…" said Tsuna, frowning (pouting.) "Also, Bermuda, Jaeger, Small Gia and everyone else aren't just mafia jail people."

"What. You know them too? What are you? Are you a spy sent by them? Is that what you are?" asked Xanxus getting insecure again.

"NO! I'm just a kid they took in."

"Eh? So principessa is treasured by the Vindice?" said Belphegor rather amused.

"Well something like that. I treasure them," said Tsuna smiling.

You'd think that, but we can't really find it possible for some kid to treasure scary ass Mafioso a few centuries old and so.

"But wouldn't this be a great chance? We can keep Tsuna and then the Vindice can panic~" said Belphegor. At first Xanxus was unsure. He knew what extents the Vindice could go to, but this was a good chance, seeing that the girl was unknowing to her real identity along with her ancestor.

Xanxus, agreeing with Belphegor, told Tsuna what she can do.

"You can stay here until you can go back."

"Um, but where exactly is 'here?'" asked Tsuna, "I saw the Vongola emblem but I don't think that this is the main mansion because there'd be more people, right?"

"Principessa is smart~ this is not the main mansion, but a branched off mansion. Vongola's special assassination squad, the Varia's mansion," explained Belphegor.

Wouldn't this mansion be rather large for just a few people? It's not like there are any other people…

Somewhere in the distance, they heard a shout. No. Not one of pain, more of one of anger.

"Ah, the shark's gone and done it again."

"Tch. I'll beat up that damn trash."

"You should go boss, I'll stay here with the principessa," said Belphegor, casually snaking his arm around her shoulders.

"Um… is it okay if I come too?" asked Tsuna, feeling rather uncomfortable with the body contact when it wasn't Gingerbread or someone she knew. "I want to meet these people." It wasn't because she wanted to meet other people but rather she doesn't want to stay in a room alone with some creepy self-proclaimed prince. Xanxus glanced at her, easily reading her expressions and then looked at the blonde (who is smiling) and nodded.

Tsuna got up and started to follow Xanxus as they started to journey through the mansion. Belphegor, closely following, merely stared at his boss with amusement.

As they approached a rather well lit hallway, they were well aware of the many shouts that came from on the rooms. The moment Xanxus opened the door a chair was thrown at him, which was instantly blasted to smithereens by a powerful surge of flames that Tsuna barely managed to witness. It was beautiful in a way.

The people in the room started to panic. The one who threw the chair, a silver haired teen, took a few steps back, as if expecting something to happen. Nothing happened, which was what surprised them. With this situation, all eyes went onto Tsuna who was semi-hiding behind Xanxus.

"Mouuuuu~ So CUTE!" exclaimed one teen. He had spiky green hair. And he was also the first person she had ever met who was gay. She actually thought well of the teen but she couldn't help but feel extremely disturbed. The following was why.

"Don't worry, darl, but I'm only into dead people, preferably men."

"Voi! Why is there a freakin' girl here?!" shouted the silver haired person. She recognised him as the one who had shouted earlier and was the reason they came to the current room they were in.

"Hmph. I agree with the shark," said another. He had strange spiked black spiked hair along with the beginning signs of facial hair.

"No one needs anyone like you to agree with anyone," said the silver haired who gave the black haired a drop kick to the head.

"… this is an assassination squad?"

"I know, we're very young, except the ugly one," said Belphegor gesturing to the black haired one.

"What are their names then?"

"Ahaha, well, the ugly one is Levi, gay one is Lussuria, the shark is Squalo and you know who boss and I are," he replied.

"Okay."

The fight that had been happening in the background with the others had stopped as they developed curiosity to the unknown person present.

"Um, hello, I'm Tsuna." She said as she waved to them. They were responding so she gave them her infamous smile only to blind them and make them freeze for a longer period of time.

"Must be dreaming. It's an angel," said the one called Squalo.

"Hm? But Squ-chan, she's pretty alive to me," said Lussuria. He put on his sunglasses. "Oh~ that's better."

"Um, I don't really know what you mean, but I'm alive. Nice to meet you," said Tsuna.

"Ugh, just ignore them," said Belphegor as he turned to look at Tsuna. "Well, we're on our way. The principessa should only spend time with the prince after all~"

With unbelievable force, Tsuna was dragged away by the blonde only to be stopped with the sound of a click, obviously from a gun.

"Where do you think you're going? I still need the kid."

Because it was the first time they had seen their boss to be possessive over something besides his food and drinks, it was very surprising for the young assassination squad.

The silent vibration of a phone alerted everyone. It was Xanxus' phone. At first he was hesitating to pick up the call but he did.

Everyone could hear what was being said.

"Oi, Tsuna is there with you right? Is she alright? Did you go and try kill her?!"

"Tch. She's fine."

"Huh, knowing you, you would have killed her on spot. Did she beat you or something?" Xanxus glanced at Tsuna.

"No, she's weak."

"…"

Tsuna sweat dropped. With that, she knew she was going to get more training and she swore that Reborn was listening in to the call.

"The bandaged people are going to pick her up later. Don't do anything silly until they leave with Tsuna," said Viper, making sure to emphasize her words.

"Tch." With that, Xanxus hung up the call and faced his subordinates. "You heard, don't do anything silly."

It was self-explanatory. Anything involving the Vindice was to be obeyed. A loud growl interrupted the awkward silence.

"Uh-sorry… I was just hungry. I mean I was on a mission and haven't eaten since," stated Tsuna, face turning a bit pink. Lussuria started to squeal over the kawaii-ness.

"That's fine, I can cook for you~" said Lussuria.

"Really? I don't really want to trouble you or anything…"

"It's okay, darl, you're our guest~"

"Then is it alright if I cook instead?" asked Tsuna, "I really don't want to trouble you."

The pleading look she made, made Lussuria coo over her and instantly let her cook. The pair left the room, Tsuna's eyes wavering as she looked at Xanxus' rather obvious stress that reflected in his eyes.

…

Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you. I'm not prying into your privacy, but I'm just curious. Are you, the reader, female or male?
> 
> I also am a lonely person on the internet. Is anyone willing to be my friend? XD LOL Let's be skype buddies.


End file.
